The Suite Life Of Speed
by goldjackal17
Summary: Maddie takes some time off of school to visit with her friends at the Tipton and to finally tell Zack how she feels about him, but she finds out an interesting fact about her young friend when she arrives. That he now has a passion for the fast life. What will happen when she is introduced to it as well? And Cody and London are together? How did that happen? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Maddie's Back

The Suite Life of Speed

Chapter 1: Maddie's Back

A young woman stood outside the luxurious Tipton Hotel, her brown eyes focused on the door that she had not walked through for about a year. As she stared at the door she reminisced about all the fun times she had had there from the age of fifteen on. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the trouble a certain pair of blonde twins used to get into all the time. She was broken out of her stupor by the sound of two engines screaming and tires squealing in the distance. Looking down the street she saw what was making all the noise. Two cars came careening off one of the side streets and sped down the street towards the Tipton. The car that was leading looked oddly familiar to her as it passed not five feet in front of her but she couldn't figure out why. The other car who was having trouble keeping up with the leader passed a few seconds later blowing a few strands of her blonde her free from the ponytail at the back of her head. She followed their progress down the street until they turned down another road and were lost from sight again. Picking up her suitcase that had fallen out of her hand when she turned away from the door at the sound she walked into the hotel still trying to figure out why that car had looked so familiar to her.

As his car sped down the street he grinned to himself as he shifted from fourth gear to fifth. He had seen the girl standing outside his home as they passed the hotel and couldn't help feeling a little giddy at the fact that she was finally here after all the time that had passed since the fiasco in Lichtenstamp. _I'll have time for that later._ He scolded himself putting his mind back on the task at hand, he took a glance at the GPS device mounted to his dash board and the path it showed him, _Good one more turn and then the home stretch._ Pulling up on the E-Brake handle he whipped the steering wheel to the right as he came upon the turn sending his car drifting through the intersection. His opponent had apparently done the same as he saw the other car in his rear view mirror come around the corner. About that time the other car started to pick up speed and he knew that his opponent had triggered a nitrous oxide boost. _Too soon, pal!_ He thought as he saw the car start to pull ahead. Flipping a toggle down by his shifter he waited until the on-board computer flashed ready and then pressed the button that would trigger his own Nos booster. His grin spread even wider as he crossed the finish line first. Coming to a stop he opened the door, removed the five point racing harness, and stepped out into the chilly night air.

"And we have our WINNER! Give it up for Zack 'Gear Jammer' Martin!"

Grinning again Zack reached up and took the helmet that was covering his face off and ran a hand through his sweat ridden blonde hair. He turned around to look over his black and red 2000 Ford Mustang. Noting the small scratch on the driver door right in the middle of the skeleton vinyl that adorned it. _That would be from the pebble that hit it the one time he tried to pass me._ Looking over at his opponent who was standing by the navy blue Evo, he called over to him, "I hope you realize your paying to get this scratch removed!"

"That's what you think, the money I put into this race is all your getting from me." The guy called back as he flipped Zack off, got in his car and drove away.

"Figures he'd say that." Zack said as he set his helmet down, "Sore loser."

"Zack...Hey Zack?" the voice that was calling his name could only belong to the one person he had known his entire life that was there with him. Zack turned around and saw his twin brother moving toward him with the race winnings in his hand.

"What's up?" Zack asked as Cody stopped in front of him.

"Three things, one...here is the cash, two, we have like five minutes till this place is swarming with cops, and three, Maddie..."

"GET IN!, EVERYONE GET MOVING COPS ARE ON THE WAY!" Zack called out cutting his brother off mid sentence and jumping back into the driver seat of his car. Cody ran to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat.

"I knew I should have brought my own car and by the way..." Cody said as Zack started the car and sped off down the street.

"No time to talk." Zack spat out cutting his brother off again as he heard the sound of sirens getting closer. He came up to an intersection and turned right heading down about two blocks he took another right and then a third into the ally that came up to the back of the Tipton. Stopping by the back door he let Cody out.

"By the way," Cody said as he got out of the car and turned around looking at Zack, "Maddie's back. I got a text from mom while you were racing."

"I know, I saw her as we passed the Tipton earlier, now if you don't mind I'd like to go park this thing before any of those cops see it sitting in the ally." Zack said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." Cody nodded as he closed the door and let Zack pull away.

Zack went a little ways passed the back of the hotel and turned into the back entrance of the Tipton's Parking Garage, drove up to the second level and parked his car right beside his brother's Corvette. Opening the door, he grabbed his helmet and the cash and stepped out of the car.

"I thought I recognized that car from the pictures you sent me." Zack jumped at the sound of the young woman's voice.

"You know, it's not real safe sneaking upon someone like that." he replied turning around to meet the woman's gaze, "Hi, Maddie."

"Hi, Zack." She stated before moving in and giving him a hug, "nice car, by the way." she grinned up at him as she released him from the hug.

"How did you know where I'd be?" he asked as he looked her over, the main reason he asked was to try and stave off any questions as to why he had been going about a hundred mile an hour when she had seen him pass by the hotel, but he was also partially curious.

"Mr. Moseby told me where you and Cody normally park your cars at and I figured I'd come out and say hi." she explained.

"Oh, but why not wait inside for me?" He asked as he noticed her shiver a little from the cold breeze blowing through the openings in the building. He clicked a button on the car remote in his hand and the trunk lid opened. Putting his helmet in the trunk he grabbed his leather jacket and handed it to her, "you look cold."

"A little yeah," she agreed taking the jacket from him and putting it around her shoulders, "and as for why I'm out here...well that's not important. What is important is why you were racing down St. James street in the middle of the night?" she said asking the question Zack was dreading since the moment he had seen her earlier, and trying to avoid answering his question. She had actually just wanted a few minutes alone with him but he didn't have to know that part.

"Well...you see...it...umm," he stammered trying to come up with a feasible excuse and failing miserably.

"Zack, don't you dare try to give me one of your lame excuses." Maddie said giving him a look that told him he had better tell her the truth, "I've known you since you were twelve."

" Ok fine, I started racing soon after me and Cody got back from Seven Seas. I did it mainly because soon after we got back I needed something to take my mind off of everything that had happened since we graduated." he answered trying to avoid going into a detailed description.

"Like what?" She asked.

He cringed at the question and stood there staring at her for about five minutes when it finally got the best of her, "Zack...What was so bad that you started street racing?" she asked him point blank, looking into his eyes she saw the pain that her question brought to the surface of their crystalline depths

and partialy regreted asking it.

"Maya." He said it so low that she could barely hear him but she did hear it.

"What about..." She started but he cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Forget it, I need to get to bed." he said as he closed the trunk lid of his car and turned to walk away. He pointed the remote over his shoulder and pressed the lock button as he started to walk away. She reached out a hand and put it on his arm to try and stop him but he just shrugged it off and continued toward the door that led to the tunnel which would take him inside the Tipton. She followed him but didn't push the subject anymore, she knew that when he was ready he would tell her the entire story. She knew part of it, that he had met a girl named Maya during his and Cody's last year at Seven Seas High School on board the S.S. Tipton and that they had started dating. Cody had told her through e-mail all about it and then a few e-mails later she had gotten the story of the break up from Cody as well right before their graduation. But looking at Zack's face as they walked into the Tipton's lobby she knew he still wasn't completely over it. She hated herself for reminding him of that pain. She watched as he boarded one of the elevators, and as the doors closed him in she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"You asked him why he was racing, didn't you." a voice asked her from the couch she had stopped beside. She jumped at the sound of it and turned to find Marion Moseby sitting on there, his bald head shining a little in the glow of the chandelier that hung from the lobby ceiling.

"Yeah, I figured out it's a sore subject." Maddie answered him sincerely.

"It is yes, I was there when she broke it off, poor guy was devastated to the point he almost missed his graduation ceremony but it wasn't till we all came back here that he let it show." Moseby started to explain.

"What do mean?" She asked trying to see if he would elaborate more on the subject.

"He shut himself off from everyone and everything, all he did was lock himself in his and Cody's room or go up and find a secluded spot on the roof and just sit there for hours on end. Marcus and Woody finally showed up one day and drug him out of the hotel and well he's been racing ever since."

"Wow, and by me asking him, it drug all that back up." Maddie mentaly kicked herself for doing that.

Moseby nodded and looked her dead in the eye, "Don't blame yourself, Maddie, you were only curious."

"But I do blame myself, if only I had stayed on that boat after that whole fiasco in Lichtenstamp he wouldn't have even given Maya a second glance." She said looking down at her feet.

"What do you...Oh." Moseby started to ask and then figured it out for himself after remembering the way Maddie had kissed Zack during the jousting match with Prince Jeffy, "You love him don't you?"

"Yeah I do, after all that time when he was younger flirting with me. I figured it out soon after I got off the boat and I've regretted not telling him ever since. I tried to get over it when Cody sent me the e-mail about him and Maya getting together and then I got the e-mail that told me they had split up. I figured I might have a chance to tell him and that's why I took some time off school and came here." She replied.

"You'll get the chance, just give him some time. He was thrilled when Carey told him you were coming, and I know he is happy your here."

"Does she know he's racing?"

"Hell no, she'd skin him alive."

"How did you find out?"

"I over heard him on the phone with Marcus a few days ago, and followed him when he left that night. He saw me there and well he made a deal with me to not tell his mother anything."

"What kind of deal?" Maddie asked a little intrigued.

"He gives me a portion of his winnings every time he races, plus not making an over abundance of trouble here at the hotel and I keep my mouth shut." Moseby said explaining the deal he and the older twin had struck. At that point they both heard the elevator ding and Cody came out of it and strode over to the two of them.

"Zack asked me to bring this down to you Mr. Moseby." Cody said handing an envelope over to the colored man.

"Thank you, Cody." Mr. Moseby smiled at the younger of the two brothers.

"He also wanted me to tell you hes sorry that he gave you both the cold shoulder." Cody smiled this time addressing the both of them.

"It's ok, when you go back up, would you tell him I said I'm sorry for asking him about his racing?" Maddie asked, looking Cody in the eye, "and by the way I'm sorry about Bailey too, I thought that would last longer then it did."

"So did I, considering she said she loved me when we got off the boat and two months later broke it off again. But unlike Zack I faced it and got over it, he just keeps burying his under an adrenalin rush." Cody explained. Just then a thought struck him, "Hey Maddie, how about you be there the next time he races. He'd love that considering he's madl...," Cody trailed before he finished almost saying something he wasn't supposed too, "just come with the next time he races, if you hang around more often he'll eventualy open up to you."

"Ok, I think I'll do that." She nodded, grabbing her suitcase from where she had placed it earlier she headed toward the elevator.

"Um, Madeline, here you might be needing this." Mr. Moseby said holding up a key card.

"But I was just planning on staying with London tonight, I don't have the money to get a room." she said.

"Pish posh, your money is no good here anyway, Maddie and I called up to London and she said that it was fine if you have your own room. Trust me you'll be happy with it." Moseby smiled at her and tossed the key card to her. Looking it over she shook her head and laughed a little to herself when she spotted the room number, 2331, right across the hall from the Martin family's suite.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be, goodnight Maddie, goodnight Mr. Moseby." Cody bade them goodnight and headed back toward the elevators.

"Hey Cody, do me favor and do keep it down tonight please we don't need any more complaints from the room beneath the penthouse." Mr. Moseby called after the young man.

Cody turned around and glared at the manager. Maddie however did not miss the blush that was slowly forming on the youngest Martin's face, "MR. MOSEBY!" He hollered.

"Goodnight, Cody." The older man smiled.

Maddie having been struck dumb by the innuendo Mr. Moseby had thrown at Cody just stood there looking back and forth from the manager to the elevator that had just closed the young man in and back, "Was that supposed to sound that dirty?" she asked finally coming out of her stupor.

"Yes, it was." Mr. Moseby said matter of factually, "Goodnight, Madeline." he grinned at her and walked from the couch to the front desk. Setting his laptop which he had used to scan Maddie's key card to activate it back down he went back to his work.

_Wow, Cody and London, who knew?_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her suitcase bade goodnight to Mr. Moseby and headed for the elevators.

Zack stood by the window in his family's suite overlooking the Boston skyline, knowing full well his brother wouldn't be back until the early morning hours. _Lucky SOB, he got over Bailey so quickly and then found London. What do I get, a broken heart that still hasn't healed and now Maddie's back which just makes it worse cause I doubt I'll ever have a chance with her._ He thought. Walking over to the coffee table he grabbed his cell phone and then headed for his room hoping beyond that he'd at least be able to get a little sleep.

"Night, Zack." his mother called after him from her place at the kitchen table where she had been looking through a magazine. He waved to her over his shoulder and walked into his room closing the door behind him.

A/N: Well here it is my newest dive into the world of FanFic, I know I've probably made a few readers mad at me by not finishing my other stuff but hopefully I'll get around to doing that. For now though I hope you all like this one. Please R/R and hope with me that I can finally start and finish a story. Creative criticism is welcome, but please no Flames.

Sincerely, GoldJackal17


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

Disclaimer: I know I forgot this on the first chapter so here it is. I don't own The Suite Life Series, Disney does. Now that that's out of the way let's get on with the story.

**WARNING:** If your a Maya Bennett fan you might end up not liking this chapter. You've been warned!

Chapter 2: Remembering

Zack lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been about two hours since he had gone to bed, he had listened to the sounds around him as he tried to force himself to go to sleep. He could hear the late night sounds of the city, as well as everything that went on in the main room of the suite. He knew that his mother had gone to bed about an hour after he had. No matter how hard he tried though sleep just would not overtake him and he knew why. When he had talked to Maddie in the parking garage and she had asked him about his racing it had drugged all the memories of his break up with Maya on the boat and then the letter back up and to the forefront of his mind. About four days after his return to the Tipton he had received a letter from Maya's family that included a newspaper article and an invitation to one of the worst days of his life.

_Flashback_

_ Zack walked into his family's suite around five o'clock, looking around he saw two notes laying on the kitchen table. He walked over to the table and picked up the first, it was from Cody and read,_

_ Hey bro, went to the store for mom_ _be back in about an hour, Cody._

_ The second was from his mother, picking it up he read it also,_

_ Hey sweetie, went to rehearsal, not sure what time it'll be done, theres $20 on the fridge for you and your brother to order take-out. You also got a letter it's you should see it it's laying under this note, Love Mom._

_ He looked at the table and saw the letter. Picking it up he was surprised to feel that it had a little weight to it. Looking at the address he froze, why would Maya's parents send him a letter, they knew about the break up and it just made no sense. Flipping it over he tore open the enelope and pulled out a letter, a newspaper article, and an invitation. Unfolding the letter he read,_

_ Dear Zachary Martin,_

_ I'm hoping this makes it to you in time and before you find out from the media sources that are covering it. We know how you and our daughter felt about each other and thought you should know what has happened to her. We regret too inform you of this matter terribly, but Maya has passed away. We have enclosed an article from our local news paper that will tell you what happened as well as an invitation to the funeral. We understand how hard it is, but would be honored to have you be there. You may bring your family with if you need to for support._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Bennett_

_ Halfway through the letter he had started to cry. Looking at the newspaper article he read through it three times before it all hit him like a ton bricks and he collapsed on the floor sobbing, letter still clutched in his left hand. It had seemed like hours to him before he heard the door open and close and then heard his brother ask him what was wrong. He looked up at his identical twin and then __handed Cody the letter, article, and invitation. It took all of two minutes for Cody to read the letter and article. Zack watched from his spot on the floor as his brother read and saw Cody's start to brim with tears as well. He also watched as Cody walked over to the kitchen table, sat down, pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up on the other end._

_ "Yes is this the Bennett family?" Cady asked when someone had answered, "this Cody Martin Zack Martin's brother." while waiting for his brother to speak into the phone again, Zack drug himself up off the floor and over to the couch where he sat down. Cody looked over at him and mouthed a question, Are we going? To which Zack nodded._

_ "Yes we'll be there." Cody said into mic on the phone, "Good day to you too, Mrs Bennett and we're sorry for your loss." and with that Cody closed his phone ending the call._

_ "Are you okay, Zack?" was the next thing out of his brothers mouth._

_ "What do think, Cody? How would you feel if that letter had been from Bailey's family telling you she was the one that had died?" Zack yelled, standing up._

_ "I would have been devastated." Cody answered in little more then a whisper just audible enough so Zack would hear him._

_ "Exactly!" Zack hollered as he turned around and made a beeline for his and Cody's room slamming the door behind him. Cody heard the distinct sound of the lock on their door and Zack's quiet sobbing from inside the bedroom._

_End Flashback_

Zack had apologized later that night to Cody for his outburst and his brother had forgiven him for it. A week later they had attended Maya's funeral which had been a closed casket ceremony cause her body had been horribly mangled from the plane crash. Her parents had asked him to say a few words about her from his point of view which he had reluctantly agreed too, as well as had asked him to be a Paul Bearer which he had also agreed to. He remembered the smell of the freshly turned earth as him and the other Paul Bearers had placed the casket on the lowering mechanism. He also remembered every detail of the service and had constantly thought over it upon their return from the funeral to Boston.

That was when he had closed himself off from everyone and everything. Putting himself in the routine of waking up, going about his day barely talking to anyone, doing only what he was required of him, and then going to bad and crying himself to sleep every night.

His family had started to worry about him to the point Cody had finally contacted Woody and Marcus to try and help pull him out of the funk. Which they kind of did, Marcus, after the failure of his Broadway Comedy had started street racing and introduced Zack and Cody to the Street Racing Underground. Zack had delved head first into it rising up in notoriety to the point where he was the one everyone who raced wanted to beat. And they tried, boy did they try, they never got anywhere though no matter how hard they tried. Mainly due to the fact that he had the financial backing of one London Tipton to make sure his car stayed in tip top winning shape. That alone still threw Zack for a whirl, remembering how greedy the airhead heiress used to be. Come to find out though, she had actually done it to try to get closer to Cody.

On their return to Boston from the S.S. Tipton she had supplied both twins with two cars a piece as an apology for her summer wardrobe having crushed the 68' Camaro their father had given them. Zack had taken one of the cars and decked it out completely for racing when he had started, that one being the 2000 Ford Mustang which he had used in his race earlier. The other usually just sat on the top level of the Tipton's parking garage so as not to draw attention to itself considering that anywhere else it might be parked it would stick out like a sore thumb. He had driven it on a few occasions, one of them having been Maya's funeral. Which looking back on it now he kind of regretted doing. Not a lot of people would normally drive a Lamborghini to a funeral, let alone two considering Cody had driven his as well. But the Bennett's had overlooked the two ostentatious cars and had welcomed them with open arms, even with solemnity that was going on that day.

It finally got the best of him and Zack sat up in bed, looking at the clock he saw it was just after three am. He grabbed his jeans and shirt from earlier and re-dressed himself. Quietly opening the door and tiptoeing over to the table, so as not to wake his mother who was sound asleep on the pullout couch, brown hair splayed over her face, he jotted a quick note down on a piece of paper. Grabbing his sneakers he left the suite and quietly closed the door behind him. Knowing exactly what would take his mind of the bad memories he didn't want to face he headed for the elevator.

Once inside it, he jabbed the lobby button with his index finger and waited for the doors to close. As the elevator descended he checked his pocket to make sure he had his pass card to the top floor of the parking. Everyone who had a car parked up there had one as that was the top security car storage and London had been very adamant about him and Cody keeping their exotic cars up there. He had the card in hand as the elevator came to stop and he exited toward the tunnel which led to the garage.

"Heading out again, Zack." Asked a voice with a heavy accent from the front desk.

"Yeah," Zack turned around to regard the man with dark hair and eyes standing behind the desk,"I'll be back a little later, Esteban." and with that he turned on his heel and continued on his course.

Cody lay awake next to London who was breathing softly beside him having fallen asleep soon after they had finished, thinking over the events of the day. He laughed quietly to himself as he recalled his brothers smartassed remark to his opponent about the scratch on his car. He also felt a sense of pride knowing Zack was one of, if not the best street racer in Boston. He threw the covers off, exposing himself to the chilly night air filtering in through the open window and got out of the bed when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a Lamborghini engine firing up. Sliding his boxers back on so as not to get to cold he walked over to the window and looked out. Sure enough Zack's Lamborghini was backing out of it's space on the top level of the garage.

"Cody...where did you go?" asked the groggy voice of London.

"Over here by the window." he answered, turning around to look at the beautiful woman he had been laying beside just moments ago. His eyes traveled up and down her body, from the top of her head full of long dark brown hair, to her beautiful chocolate eyes which he could easily loose himself in, to those fully kissable lips, down further to her chest, and the rest of her which was covered down to right below her knees.

_How did I get so damn lucky?_ He thought to himself looking at her, _even with her disheveled appearance she still turns me on._ A shiver ran down his spine as she laid there staring at him from the bed.

"Come back to bed, baby." London said propping her self up on her elbow, the silk sheet involuntarily sliding off her chest as she did this.

"Give me a few minutes and I will." he replied, turning back toward the window in time to see Zack turn right out of the garage heading toward the speedway that was about fifteen miles from the hotel. _Figured he was headed that way. He must be thinking about it again,_ with that thought he walked back over to the bed and laid back down beside London.

"Um...Problem." London stated with a pout on her face.

"Sorry," Cody said with a small grin as reached under the covers and removed his boxers again. Having momentarily forgotten that London preferred to have nothing in between their two bodies, "Better?" he asked as he dropped the offending piece of clothing back on the floor.

"Much." the heiress replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips before laying her head back down on the pillows and snuggling her body as close to his as she could.

"I love you, London." Cody whispered, as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"And I love you, Cody." she replied. The two soon drifted off to sleep but not before Cody sent up a quick prayer for Zack to hopefully soon get over the heartache he had dealing with since they found out about Maya.

Maddie had only been partially asleep when she had heard someone's footsteps in the hall outside her suite. She had gotten up and went out to the main door of the suite and cracked it open just in time to see Zack turn down the hall toward the elevator and out of sight.

"I wonder where he's off to at this hour?" she said to herself.

"Probably the track." said a voice from across the hall.

Maddie looked over and saw Carey standing with her door open too, "Oh hey, Carey." Maddie smiled at the older woman who's hair was was frizzed from sleep.

"Hi, Maddie." Carey replied, "he doesn't realize I know what he does these days. I don't approve of him breaking the law but he's at least half of the Zack he was before everything happened so I don't stop either."

"What happened that was so bad?"Maddie asked.

"It's not really my place to tell you the whole story, but you do deserve to know."

"Why do you say that?"

"I overheard Zack ask Cody to give you an apology for him earlier after he gave you the cold shoulder in the lobby."

"Oh."

"Come over and explain at least some of why Zack is the way he is now." Carey said motioning with her hand for Maddie to follow her into the Martin's suite.

Grabbing her pass key off the stand by her door Maddie followed her into the suite pulling the door closed to her own on the way.

Zack drove down the familiar streets headed to the raceway that every street racer in Boston used to practice their driving. As he pulled up to the security gate he rolled down the window and waited for the guard to come up to him.

"How's it goin', Jammer?" The burly man asked as he leaned down toward Zack's window and tipped his hat to the younger man behind the wheel, "I see you drove the Lambo this, must really need to get somethin' off your mind."

"Yeah, kind of." Zack nodded.

"Alright, go on in." the guard said with all to knowing look on his face.

"Thanks, Reg I appreciate it."

"No prob, Jammer. Just be careful out there, and take this with." Reg tipped his hat again as he handed Zack a two way radio, then pressed a button on the remote mounted on his belt and the gate slid open. Backing away from the car he watched as Zack drove through the gate and onto track.

Reg walked back to the Guard boot and watched on the monitor as Zack drove up to the start and stopped just behind it, "Alright Jammer, in 3..2..1..GO!" he called into his two way. With that he saw on the monitor that Zack had floored the pedal and was picking up as he came up to the first turn. Unknown to most people Reg enjoyed watching Zack on the track. It reminded of when he used to coach his own stock car team before they moved up to the Nascar circuit and left him behind. He had given on ever coaching a decent team soon after cause no one ever drove as good as they had. At least he hadn't thought so, till he met Zack who in his opinion drove better then that whole team combined ever had. He took off his hat and ran a hand over his bald head smiling at the memory. As he watched Zack drift around another turn at take off at full throttle again he grinned as he heard the engine of the car scream down the track.

Zack heard the word go come across his two way and floored the accelerator. Taking off from the starting line like a bat out of hell he barreled through the first turn and came out flooring the pedal again. As the engine started to whine a little, he up-shifted to fourth and continued. Coming up to the next turn he down-shifted back to third, ripped the e-brake handle up, and whipped the steering wheel to the left sending the car drifting into the turn.

"A little close to the wall on that one, Jammer." Reg's voice sounded from the two way in the cup holder. Zack smiled, believe it or not he enjoyed the constructive criticism Reg gave him every time he came and ran the track. Coming out of the turn having released the e-brake he up-shifted back to fourth and grabbed the radio.

"Thanks, Reg." he said into mic, with a small grin on his face. He had successfully done what he had come here to do. Dropping the two way back into the cup he cranked the volume of his car radio up so he could hear the music and continued racing down the track. Every once in a while Reg would pop another comment across the two way radios about a correction he needed to make or just to say he did good on a corner and Zack would reply back with a thank you or an alright and continue driving. This continued until the sky started to get lighter and Zack looked down at his gas gauge and saw he had about a quarter of a tank left.

"Alright, Reg I'm comin' out." he said into mic of the walkie talkie.

"Right." Reg replied pushing the button on the remote to open the gate again.

Zack stopped the car by the booth where Reg was standing, rolling down the passenger window he tossed the second two way back to the man, who expertly caught it and set in on the counter in the booth then turned back to him.

"Good run." the older man congratulated.

"Thanks, hey I got to get home, but I'll catch you on the flip side, Reg." Zack said with a smile.

"Yep, Later." Reg smiled back and tipped his hat again as Zack pulled back out onto the road and headed to the gas station a few blocks up.

After refilling his gas tank Zack paid the cashier and headed back home to the Tipton.

"So, Maya was killed in the crash?" Maddie asked the twins' mother.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna let Zack tell you the rest of the story when he's ready too. As I said it's not my place to tell you everything, there's a part that not even Cody knows. Zack only confided it to me." Carey nodded.

"Ok, I can understand that. I can only hope he'll eventually trust me enough to confide in me too." After that statement Maddie tried to stiffle a huge yawn and failed miserably, "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Carey and thank you."

"Your welcome, just do me a favor?" Carey asked as Maddie stood up.

"What's up?" Maddie asked the older woman.

"Tell him soon. You might just be what he needs to be fully brought back to his old self again." Carey replied.

"I must be an open book." Maddie cringed.

"Not exactly, I'm just a mother and can tell when someone is in love with one of my boys." Carey said with smile, "who do you think told Cody he had a shot with London?"

"Oh. That does make sense." Maddie nodded and then just about busted out laughing as she was reminded of the exchange between Cody and Mr. Moseby earlier that night. Turning for the door she bade the boys' mother farewell and went back to her own suite.

"She'd be good for him." Carey said to herself as she put the two empty cups from her and Maddie in the sink and headed back to bed.

About an hour later she was halfway woken up by the sound of the door opening and Zack walking in and closing it softly.

"Goodnight, Mom." he whispered softly as he went into his and Cody's room.

"Goodnight, Son." she whispered back when she heard the door to the boys' room close.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read the first chapter of this story I appreciate it.

_Countrygirl19_: Thank you for the review I just about fell out of my chair laughing when I read it. I honestly didn't expect someone to comment on that part of the chapter. Thanks and I hope like this chapter if you read it.

And to everyone else, please review it gives me kind of a sense of accomplishment and tells me that you guys like and are enjoying my story. I won't hold chapters hostage until I get a specific amount of reviews. I don't find that the right to do, but I could use the reviews cause I have a bad habit of ending with a serious case of writers block when I try to write a chapter story. So I could use some encouragement to keep going.

Sincerely, Goldjackal17


	3. Chapter 3: Cody's Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life Series, Disney Does.

**WARNING**: I know I dropped a bomb shell last chapter, well be prepared I'm about to drop a bigger one! I know I'm putting poor Zack through hell but it will all culminate into something in the bigger picture. So please don't hate me for this.

Chapter 3: Cody's Revalation

Zack sat at the desk in his and Cody's room. Two pieces of paper lay on the polished surface in front of him. One was the letter from Maya's parents that had told him of the accident that had happened and about the funeral. The second was another letter, this one from Maya herself that had arrived two days before the one from her parents and the reason why he had completely shut himself down when he had returned from her funeral. Staring at the one from Maya herself, tears swelled in his eyes.

"Zack, could you come out here a minute?" his mother called through the closed door.

"Yeah, Mom, be there in a sec." He hollered back. Wiping the few stray tears that had escaped his eyes he folded both letters back up, placed them back in their respective envelopes, and put them back under his pillow. Walking to the door he opened it and went to see what his mother needed not realizing that the corners of both envelopes were partially sticking out.

"What did you need, Mom?" he asked closing the door to his room behind him.

"I need you to run to the store for me, there's a few things we need." she replied.

"Okay, do you have a list?"

"Yeah, it's right there on the coffee table."

"Got it, be back in a little while." he said, grabbing the list and making sure he had his car keys he threw on his shoes and headed out the door. On the way down in the elevator he looked the list over.

"The usual stuff." he said to himself as the elevator came to stop and the doors slid open.

"Good afternoon, Zack." Mr. Moseby said to him as he passed through the lobby heading for the parking garage tunnel.

"Hey Mr. Moseby." He waved to the dark skinned man standing behind the front desk.

"Where are you off too?" Moseby asked.

"The store for a few things. Mom forgot to go shopping yesterday, and so falls to me since Cody's hasn't come back from London's penthouse yet."

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes at that statement knowing full well the underlying meaning of it, "No surprise there." He shook his head and went back to what he was doing as Zack continued out of the building.

About an hour after Zack had left, Cody walked into his family's suite, "Hey, Mom." he greeted taking off his shoes and walking passed the couch.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come home." Carey said meeting her youngest sons blue eyes with her own green ones and smirking at him.

"Very funny, Mom," he retorted, "I'm gonna grab a shower and get changed." he added going into his and Zack's room. He went over to his dresser and took out a change of clothing. Turning back around toward the door he stopped when he saw something sticking out from under Zack's pillow. Moving over to his brothers bed he lifted the corner of the pillow up and found two letters. The one he recognized as the letter from Maya's parents but he had never seen the other one before. Picking them up, he looked at the address and saw that it was from Maya when she was in Chad, Africa and that it had arrived two days before the one from her parents. His curiosity peaked he flipped the envelope and took the letter out. Unfolding it he began to read. As he got about halfway through it he gasped. Going back to the beginning he re-read it to make sure he had read it right.

_ Dear Zack,_

_ I know I'm probably the last person you want hear from right now. Especially after what I put you through right before Graduation, but that's one of the reasons why I'm writing this letter._

_ First I want to apologize for breaking your heart, that was never my intention. Second I want to thank you for all the things you did for me and with me over the course of our relationship. Which brings me to reason number two as to why I'm writing this letter. I'm coming home from Chad next week. Partially because they're forcing me too before I'm to far along and can't fly anymore. Shit, that was supposed to come after this line, oh well I guess I'll just put it hear cause I can't re-start this letter again after going through ten other pieces of paper trying to word it just right. Zack, do you remember how about a month before Graduation we became each others first? Do you also remember how the condom broke? Well needless to say, I'm pregnant. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd like to give us another shot. I hope pray you'll agree to that. Don't bother writing a reply to this I won't receive it cause I leave here in a week and it takes two for mail to travel from here to the states. I'm going to go home first and then come see you soon after._

_ Love, Maya_

_P.S. I love you, with all my heart! I can't wait to see you!_

"You son of a bitch!"

Cody's head whipped toward the door at the sound of his brother's yell, "Zack...I...it's not what it looks like." Cody stammered as he saw the angry look on Zack's face.

"Oh...you mean you didn't go snooping around where you didn't belong, and me seeing you standing there holding that letter, that must be a figment of my imagination!" Zack hollered, walking over and yanking the piece of stationary out of Cody's hand.

"Well...no, but Zack let me explain..." Cody tried defending himself.

"Explain? Explain what? How you went snooping around my stuff?!"

"No, for your information, Zack that was sticking out from under your pillow!" Cody said, his voice rising to match volume with that of his brother's.

"And that just automatically gave you the right to read it?!"

"No but when I saw it my curiosity got the better of me!"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, Curiosity killed the Cat?!"

"Yeah, Satisfaction gave it a Heart Attack!" Cody yelled back.

"You know what Cody, I hope your happy that you know now cause after this. After you just invaded my privacy and threw the trust I had for you down the drain. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you!" Zack said as he put the two letters in the drawer of his nightstand and slammed it shut.

"What is going on in here?" Carey asked, appearing at their door.

"Oh nothing much, just my twin brother betraying my trust!" Zack spat out.

"Cody," Carey began, "What does he mean by that?"

"What do I mean by that?" Zack started, opening the drawer back up and taking the letter back out, "Cody took it upon himself, when this was sticking out from under my pillow, to pick it up and read it!" he finished flashing the letter up so his mother could see it.

"Oh no." she mouthed to herself, instantly recognizing it as the letter that Zack had shared only with her.

Turning back to his brother, Zack glared at him and said, "Get out of my face!"

Cody stunned by the exchange they just had, nodded once and walked past their mother and out to the living room.

"That was a little harsh!" Carey scolded, looking Zack square in the eye.

"Really, cause I didn't think so," Zack retorted, "The stuff you asked me to get is on the counter. I'll be back later." Taking the keys to his Mustang out of his pocket Zack stormed past his mother, through the suite, past Cody not acknowledging his twin's presence, and out the door slamming it behind him.

"I still say that was harsh." Carey said as she walked into the living room.

"No Mom, it wasn't, I deserved that. I never should have read it. I should have just left it alone." Cody intoned, "I'm gonna go back up to London's Penthouse, if you need me I have my cell."

"What about your shower?"

"I'll just take one up there."

"Okay, but and I know this is gonna be a kind of embarrassing question to answer, but just to ease a mothers mind please do. You and London are using protection, right?"

"You know, I have really bad timing." both Carey and Cody looked toward the source of the new voice in the room and saw Maddie standing just inside the door, "I was just coming to find out what all the yelling was about and saw Zack storm down the hall. Now I wish I had waited a little longer." From the blush on Cody's face Maddie could tell that he was wishing the same at that moment.

"Yeah you do have bad timing, and as for the yelling, let's just say I made a stupid mistake by reading a letter that was Zack's." Cody explained, "and as to answer your question, Mom. Yes we are. Now if you two will excuse me, I'd like to get out of this extremely embarrassing situation with a shred of my dignity left. I'll see you two later." and with that Cody walked out the door with his change of clothes in hand.

"And on that note I think I'll leave too." Maddie said turning around and following the youngest twin out the door closing it behind her leaving Carey in the suite by herself.

Cody stood waiting for the elevator when Maddie came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw a mix of two looks, questioning and apologetic.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for walking in on that question. Second, what was so bad about that letter that made Zack start yelling at you?" She asked.

"Okay, apology accepted. But I can't tell you what was in the letter. I've already betrayed his trust enough by reading it myself, blabbing about it would just make matters worse." he answered.

"Fair enough." Maddie nodded understanding his predicament.

"Thanks, Maddie. As I said last night in the lobby when we talked, just give him time, he'll open up to you eventually." Cody smiled at her and she nodded again.

"I just can't help wondering, I love him and I want to make him better, but ever since the parking garage last night he seems to be avoiding me."

"He doesn't like to think about what happened and now I know why." Cody stated, "He has another race tonight so if you want to go I'll take you in my car so you can see it."

"Sounds good to me." Maddie smiled in anticipation.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Cody smiled back at her and entered the elevator that had just arrived.

"Yep." She said turning around to head back to her suite.

"Oh and Maddie?" he called her.

"Yeah?" she questioned looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Wear something that you know will get his attention."

"Will do." she grinned mischievously and continued back to her suite as the doors of the elevator closed Cody in.

_He needs her to fully break out of his funk._ Cody thought as the elevator lurched and started upward, _She's the only one who can._ When it stopped on the twenty-fifth floor he exited and walked up to London's door. Pulling out his key card that she had given him he entered the penthouse and saw London siting on the sofa watching tv. She turned toward the door when she heard him walk in. Smiling she stood up, walked over to him and wrapped him in her arms. Noticing his rigid posture she looked up at his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Zack's mad at me." He answered, leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Did you get your shower?" she asked when they broke apart.

"No, after Zack blew up at me I figured I'd just take it up here." he replied.

"Okay." she smiled up at him as a mischievous thought entered her mind, "mind if I join you?"

"Didn't you already take one?" he asked in a mock scolding tone.

"Yeah, but not with you." she answered feigning sadness.

"Fine." he relented with a grin, knowing full well why she wanted to take a shower with him.

Zack sat down in the driver seat of his Mustang and slammed the door closing himself in confines of the car. Reaching beyond the steering wheel he stuck the key in the ignition. He then grabbed the two shoulder straps of the racing harness and locked them in place, followed by the waist straps, and finally the strap between his legs. Pressing the clutch to the floor he turned the key and the supped up V-6 engine roared to life. Reaching over he pushed a button on the radio and a LCD touch screen slid out. Hitting a button it brought up a selection menu, scrolling down he finally found the track he was looking that was stored on the SD card he always left in the player. Clicking play it started the track. Gliding his finger up the on screen volume control the car stereo started blasting out Eminem's Fast Lane.

Bobbing his head along with the beat he shifted the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. He drove the car through the garage and out onto the street. Turning left he headed toward the docks. Marcus had sent him a text while he had been asleep that told him when and where his race would be that night so he was planning on getting a feel for the area so he'd be ready.

It took him about 15 minutes to get to the point where they would start. He stopped at the start point and smiled. He knew this area well since he had run it before, but he knew better then to get cocky. He hit the accelerator till he reached the speed limit and drove the course with ease trying to take his mind off the fact that about twenty minutes ago he and his brother had had a fight. Too bad it wasn't working. He knew, now that he had over reacted, but when he had seen Cody standing there with the letter in hand it had made his blood boil.

"I'll apologize to him when I get back." He said to himself as he followed the road as it curved. It took him a total of ten minutes to run the area with the mid afternoon Boston traffic but he knew that he wouldn't have to deal with as much later. Grinning as he came back up to the start point he nodded his head and continued heading back to the Tipton.

As he came up to a stop light his cell phone which he had sat in the cup holder rang and he looked at the caller ID. Seeing London's name pop up, he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone.

"Zack, it's Cody I wasn't sure if you'd answer if I called so I used London's phone. Could you do me a favor?" Cody voice came back across the line

"Yeah, What 's up?"

"Is it possible that you can take, London to the start point tonight?"

"Yeah, I can but why, normally if she comes to a race she rides with you?"

"I know, but someone else wanted to come and I offered to give them a ride and neither one of my cars have a back seat."

"Who are you bringing?"

"Just a friend."

"Alright, I'll do it.

"Thanks bro, and hey I'm sorry about the whole letter thing. I didn't realize it would cause you to go off like that." Cody apologized.

"It's all good. I'm the one who overreacted and for that, I'm sorry." Zack replied.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you, bro." Cody said.

"I know. It's just to hard to talk about but thanks anyway."

"Not a problem. I need to go though, London's calling for me."

"Alright, talk to you later, Cody."

"Yep."

The last thing Zack heard across the line before it went dead quiet was London's voice saying, "You. Me. Shower. NOW!"

"Well, I know what they're doing." Zack snickered to himself and shook his head, "They're like fucking rabbits." Still shaking his head he pulled away from the stop light in the direction of the Tipton.

A/N: Okay, so anybody who has been reading this now probably hates my guts for all hell I'm putting Zack through, but as I said it's all making way for the bigger picture. I hope you'll still stick with me to the end of this.

_Countrygirl19_: Thanks for the review. I know you don't like that I killed Maya and you probably hate the fact that of what I just did but now everyone including you know the full reason why Zack completely shut himself off from everyone. I hope you'll stay to find out what happens. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions and Acquisition

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life series, Disney does.

Chapter 4: Introduction and Acquisitions

Maddie looked her self over in the mirror and grinned, _If this doesn't get his attention I don't know what will._ She thought. Having looked through her own stuff and not been able to find anything the would grab Zack's attention she had talked to London. Needless to say, the heiress had been more the willing to allow her friend to go through her massive closet and find an outfit. Maddie had chosen a black form fitting top that exposed her midriff, a pair of black leather hip-hugger pants, and a pair of side tie black boots with a heal. Nodding she grabbed the leather jacket that Zack had loaned her in the parking garage the night before and put it on as well.

"If that doesn't get his attention, I have no idea what will." Cody said with a smile upon seeing her exit the closet.

"My thoughts, exactly." Maddie stated with a nod and a grin.

"Here, London told me to give you this when you came out." He handed her a hair clip and she looked at it. It had a stylized running horse with flames coming off its hooves. She looked back at him questioningly.

"It's the Mustang symbol." he answered her unasked question.

She nodded and clipped it into her hair, "Which reminds me, where is London?" she asked noticing that his girlfriend was no longer in the suite.

"She's already headed for the race. Zack took her." Cody replied, "You ready to go?" he intoned, grabbing his denim jacket off the couch and sliding his arms into it. After smoothing out his tan button up shirt and making sure his jeans were down over the cuffs of his own black boots, he reached in his left pocket and pulled out his key ring. Then looked to her for an answer.

"Yep, let's go." And with that the two of them walked out of the penthouse and closed the door behind them. Cody led the way as they headed for the elevator, through the lobby, and out to the parking garage.

Coming up to his two toned blue and silver 2005 Corvette Z51, he hit the unlock button on his key-less entry remote. He popped the latch and the scissor door opened. Sitting down in the driver seat he looked over and saw Maddie just standing outside staring at the car. Reaching up in front of him he hit the button for ACC mode and opened the passenger side window.

"What's wrong?" he asked after the window was fully open.

"Nothing, I knew you had told in one of your e-mails that you had gotten a 'Vette, but I didn't realize it looked like this." she answered opening the door, getting in, and closing it again.

"It didn't at first. It took me and Zack about three weeks to finally get her back in working order." Cody explained.

"What was wrong with it?" she questioned.

"A whole list of things. Not really in the mood to go into it." he shook his head remembering all the headaches the car had caused as he and his brother tried getting it to work. Closing his own door he pushed the clutch down and pushed the engine start button. The car's engine came to life with a growl. As the car started, led lights came on in the interior as well, illuminating everything with a faint blue glow. Shifiting the car into reverse he backed out of the space after which he shifted to first and they were off. Pulling out of the parking garage he took a left and headed for the start point of the race.

Grinning to himself Zack looked around at all the spectators that had turned up to watch the race, "Damn, Marcus and Woody sure know how to throw a party." he said as him and London got out of the car.

"I know, right." London nodded, looking around at everyone.

Just then Zack caught a glimpse of a young African American man wearing black tripp pants, a black zip up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, and black Converse sneakers, "Yo, Lil!" he called out gaining the young mans attention.

"What up, Zack?" Marcus replied walking over to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, backwards hats went out of style a long time ago." Zack teased, motioning toward the white ball cap that adorned his friends head.

"Yeah, bite me." Marcus shot back.

"Good turn out. Where's Woodster?" Zack questioned.

"Somewhere around here. Addison's with him and you know how she can get."

"True." Zack agreed with a nod, "So where's the poor sap I'm facing tonight?"

"Not here yet." About the time that was out of his mouth Marcus heard the thundering growl of an engine come around the corner. Both he and Zack turned and saw a 2010 Camaro come speeding up to them and stop with his front bumper in line with Zack's.

"So who's drivin' that beast?" Zack called out looking at the tinted windshield of the black car.

"That would be me." The driver said as he got out.

Zack recognized him instantly as the same punk he had beat the night before, "Really, came back for another round? When are you gonna learn you can't beat me, Richie?"

"When I finally do beat you, and since that night is tonight how about we raise the stakes?" Richie taunted, running a hand through his shoulder length brown hair.

"What did you have in mind?" Zack asked, staring his opponent down.

"Pinks, looser walks home."

"Done, hope you have comfortable shoes on." Zack fired back at the cocky look on Richie's face.

"Same to you, Gear Blunder." Richie said, mocking Zacks nickname and getting back in his car.

"Doesn't he realize, I drive better when I'm pissed?" Zack asked no one in particular.

"Probably not." Marcus answered.

"So who's starting us off?" Zack questioned.

"Well if your brother..." Marcus started but was cut off by the sound of another car pulling up.

"If his brother, what Marcus?" Cody asked sticking his head out the driver window.

"I was gonna say, if his brother would show up." Marcus answered, "Now you want to tell me who's starting these two off tonight?"

"That would be me." said a female voice, as the passenger door of Cody's 'Vette opened.

"Wait a second? I know that voice." Zack said, as he watched a black high heeled boot hit the ground. Zack's suspicion was proven when he saw the blonde woman get out of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, at least you better." Maddie smiled at him.

No matter what he did, Zack couldn't take his eyes off her, _Damn, she looks good in leather._ He thought to himself as he checked her out from head to tow, noting also the Mustang logo clip adorning her hair.

"Alright, Zack put your eyes back in your head and focus, you have a race to win. 'Cause I'd rather you not loose a car I spent damn good money on." London said, swatting him in the back of the head for emphasis.

"Cody, would you get a handle on your woman. Preferably before she gives me a concussion." Zack teased, ducking a second swing from the young heiress and getting back in his car.

"Nope, to much fun watching you run from her." Cody grinned as he came around the front of his car and leaned against with his arms crossed.

"Thanks, bro." Zack said feigning hurt as he started his car.

"Anytime." Cody fired back with a chuckle.

"Alright, enough banter, can we get this over with, please?" Richie asked through his now open passenger window.

"Don't get your panties in knot." Zack spat back through his own open window.

Richie just rolled his eyes and faced back forward.

"Alright, the run is pretty straight forward, from hear, all the way down William J Day Blvd, looping the parking lot down at the end and back to here." Marcus explained, "First one down and back wins and takes the loser's car home. Maddie if you would?"

Maddie nodded coming up in between the two cars and turning around so she was facing them. Cody having explained how to start the race to her she raised both her arms up in the air. At this movement both drivers revved their engines. She then swung both arms down and the two cars shot off the start.

Shifting from first to second Zack started to pull away from his opponent. His RPMs raising fast he shifted the third as he followed the curve in the road. He checked his rear view mirror and saw that Richie, like with every other race they had had, was already falling a decent ways behind. He heard the engine start to whine and dropped the car into fourth gear without hesitation. Following as the road curved again he grinned, knowing he had the race won when he looked again in his rear view and saw Richie's car starting to fishtail a little. Quickly shifting to fifth gear, Zack floored the accelerator and shot off. Coming upon the parking lot they had to loop he quickly downshifted strait to third, ripped the e-brake handle and turned the steering wheel hard to the left, drifting the first turn, he accelerated a little and did the same on the second and third turns after dropping the car down to second gear. Once strait again he accelerated and shifted quickly through third, then fourth, and jammed it back into fifth as he flew passed Richie's car which still hadn't made it to the parking.

Laughing Zack dropped the accelerator back to floor and careened back down the road following the curves. Just as he saw the finish line he saw a glare coming up fast behind him.

"Someone used his, Nos." Zack said in a sing song voice, "to bad he still hasn't learned how to time it better." and with that Zack triggered his own Nitrous booster and shot across the finish a full car length ahead.

The cheers that erupted from the spectators were deafeningly loud as Zack brought his car to a stop and got out grinning from ear to ear. Looking over at his opponents car he watched Richie stand up out of the drivers side. If looks could have killed, Zack would have dropped dead right there from the daggers Richie was glaring at him.

"HERE!" Richie yelled as he threw the keys to his car at Zack, "your gonna need em!" and with that he pulled a pistol out of his jacket.

"GET DOWN!" Zack yelled when he saw the gun.

Luckily, Richie had no intention of shooting any of them, instead he trained the gun on Zack Mustang and fired two shot into the back window.

"SHIT, NITROUS TANKS!" Zack hollered, "HIT THE DECK!"

At that everyone got as far away as they could and dropped to the ground as the car exploded in a ball of flame.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Zack called out as he stood back up.

"I already did!" Richie yelled back motioning toward the car he had just lost in the race, "Titles in the glove box, already signed off of!" and with that Richie turned around, walked to a car that had just pulled up, and got in the already open passenger side door.

"That son of a bitch blew up my car!" Zack stated as he watched the car that Richie got into drive off, "Great now we're sure to have cops swarming in any minute."

"Not if I can help it." London said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked. Ignoring her boyfriend she talked in hurried tones into the mic.

Hanging up the phone from the call she turned back and said, "Unless you all want to get soaked I suggest we bail out here." with that stated she walked over to the passenger side door of Cody's car and got in.

"I guess that means I'm riding with you." Maddie said as she walked up to Zack.

"Yeah, guess so." Zack nodded turning toward his new car and walking over to it. Getting in he watched as Maddie walked to the other side, opened the door and got in. Looking at the flaming wreck that had been his most trusted possession ever since he had started to race he shook his head, "He is so going to regret that!" Zack spat out through gritted teeth as he started the Camaro's engine and took off down the road.

Just as they pulled away they heard the sound of a helicopter swooping in. Zack watched in the rear view mirror as about three hundred gallons of water dropped on top of the car instantly extinguishing the flames and then a magnet dropped from the chopper and gripped the wreck that remained.

His phone started to ring just as the car was lifted out of sight and he answered it, "Yeah." he snapped into the mic.

"Hey, don't get shitty with me or I'll take back what I just had dropped of for you outside of the Tipton." London's voice came across the line.

"What did you do?" Zack asked.

"You'll find out." London sang back and the line disconnected.

"Damn her." Zack said dropping the phone into the cup holder.

"What?" Maddie asked, just now speaking for the first time since they had left the scene.

"Oh, London did something and won't tell me what it is." he answered.

"Hmm, I wonder what?" she said.

"Yeah, so do I." with that said he hit the brakes as they came up to a stop light, "Hey, I wanted to say something to you by the way, Sorry about the other night."

"Don't worry about it, Zack. Your mom told me what happened to Maya but I only got the part about the plane crash." Maddie replied, "she said you would tell me the rest when you trusted me enough to confide it to me."

"Maddie, it has nothing to do with trust."

"Then what is it, Zack. You used to talk to me about everything, but ever since you and Maya had gotten together I've been lucky if I receive an e-mail from you a month?"

Zack just sat there driving, trying to come up with a response to that, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't come up with one.

"Zack?"

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't written you more often. I guess I did kind of start neglecting everyone else besides my parents when I got with her. But when it comes to the subject you want me to talk about, I can't."

"Why not?" she pushed a little further, hoping he would finally open up to her.

"Maddie, just drop it." he replied.

"No, I won't just drop it. Damn it, Zack. All I want is for you to talk to me."

"I can't!" he said, his voice raising a little

"Why not?" she prompted again.

"Because, it's to fucking hard to talk about it!" He snapped.

"Keeping it bottled up will just tear you apart all the more."

"Then I guess it'll eat at me, till I die!"

"No, Damn it, Zack, I love you too much to sit around and watch that!" as soon as the words left her mouth she covered it with her hand, shocked that it had came out the way it had. Looking at his face she saw that he was just as much, if not more shocked, then she was at her declaration.

He stared out the windshield as they came upon the Tipton seeing Cody and London standing by a new car for him. Although he was to shocked to take to much notice of it. Pulling in behind the new car he shut the engine off and looked over at the blonde woman sitting in the seat beside him. The next thing he did shocked both of them as well as Cody and London who were watching from outside. He reached over, put his hand behind her head, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply right on the lips.

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 4. hopefully everyone liked it. And don't worry I have plans for how Zack is going to get his revenge for Richie blowing up his car. If you wanna know what happens stay tuned.

_Countrygirl19: _Thanks for the review, I'm enjoying reading your thoughts on this, if you have any ideas for something you'd like to see happen shoot them to me and I'll see what I can do.

_Killerm1:_ Thanks for the shout out. Trust me when I say the suspense will just keep coming.

_Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.

_And to everyone else who has read this so far:_ Thank you for giving me and my story a little time out of your day, and what I said to Countrygirl19 goes for everyone else to if there is something specific you want to see happen let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Sincerely, Goldjackal17


	5. Chapter 5: Opening Up 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life series, Disney does.

For Reference: I changed the year of the Camaro that Zack won from Richie from a 2008 to a 2010 since when I looked it up the 2008 was only a concept car. I have also updated Chapter 4 to match this change.

Chapter 5: Opening Up part 1, Running Scared

Cody and London stood outside watching the two inside the Camaro through the windsheild. As the watched they saw Zack reach a hand over toward Maddie and both gasped when he pulled her into a searing kiss. Cody however knew one thing, even though his brother had been the one to initiate the contact it would stop once he realized what he was doing. Sure enough not two seconds later Zack's eyes flew wide open and he broke away from Maddie. Opening the driver door Zack stood up out of the car with a scared look on his face.

"Maddie, I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." Zack said in a hurried tone, "Cody, do me a favor and take both cars and park them for me?" and at that Zack tossed the key to the car at his brother.

"And thank you, London." He followed up with in the same hurried tone, motioning toward the new car she had had dropped off for him, "I'll pay you back out of my next race winnings."

"Zack, don't..." but she was cut off when Zack spun on his heal and ran for the front entrance of the hotel.

Maddie having gotten over the shock of what just happened, had gotten out of the car just as Zack turned on his heel, "Zack wait!" but it was no use he continued for the door and ran inside strait to the elevator. She went to follow only to find her way blocked by Cody.

"Just let him go." the younger twin intoned.

"But..." she was cut off by Cody bringing his hand up and shaking his head.

"He just scared the shit out of himself by doing that. But it is a step in the right direction," he started, "He hasn't made an impulse decision like that in a long time. Your slowly starting to break down the walls he's placed around his heart. He proved that when he kissed you. Just give him some time and if I know him he'll come and talk to you."

She nodded and hung her head, she had thought that she had finally completely broken through to him, but then he had run and she now felt like they were back to square one. Even with Cody's explanation she still felt bad.

"I love him so much." Maddie said as tears started to form in her eyes.

London walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend, "He'll come around." she said, holding her best friend close.

"I just hate to see him like this. He's in so much pain and all I want to do is take it away. I want him to know how much he means to me, and that he can lean on me." Maddie explained through her tears.

"He's scared to take a risk with his heart again."Cody started, "He did it once before and then fate stole her from him."

"Twice." Maddie stated as London released her.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"He risked his heart twice before." She answered.

"What do you mean?" London looked at her bemused by the statement.

"On the boat, the night before I got off," Maddie looked at them both as she said this, "I hadn't been able to sleep so I had gone up to the Sky Deck..."

_Flashback_

_ Maddie stood on the Sky Deck of the S.S. Tipton watching as the ship cut it's path through the waves. The wind blew around her as she looked up at the night sky blowing her loose blonde hair and the dress she was wearing around. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself trying warm up._

_ "You look cold." said a voice from behind her._

_ She smiled, she knew that voice all to well after all the times he had hit on her through out the past few years at the hotel. Turning around she was faced with sight of Zack Martin in tan shorts and a Hawaiian shirt leaning against a wall about two feet behind her with half smirk on his face and his arms behind his back. Pushing himself off the wall, he walked over to the railing she had been leaning against and stood beside her._

_ "A little." she nodded as she turned back to the railing._

_ "It's a good thing I have this then." He grinned as he produced a jacket from behind his back and draped over her shoulders._

_ "Thank you." she said as she wrapped it a little tighter around herself and leaned her elbows back on the railing._

_ "You know Maddie, I've been thinking about what happened between us at Prince Jeffy's castle and I was just wondering..."_

_ She held up her hand to stop him, "We can't, Zack." she stated, meeting his blue eyes with her own brown ones, "Your three years younger then me, it wouldn't be right."_

_ "But Maddie, you kissed me, remember?"_

_ "Yes, I know. I shouldn't have." She nodded as she turned back to stare out at ocean again._

_ "You shouldn't have? That's all your gonna say? You kissed me and your gonna brush it off because I'm younger then you and saying you shouldn't have?" Maddie could tell he was frustrated, "Maddie, I've known you since I was twelve. I've been in lo..."  
She interrupted him again, this time by putting a finger to his lips, "Zack, we need to be rational about this, I'm starting college in a month, and you have what...two more years on board here?"_

_ He nodded at this, but she could still see the protest in his eyes._

_ "Which means it be long distance. Could you handle that? I know I couldn't." she continued._

_ "Then I'll get off this damn boat at the next stop and go back to Boston with you." He tried._

_ "No, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I'm not gonna let you give that up for me. It wouldn't be right for me to allow you to do that."_

_ "But I want you, I don't care about staying here. All I care about is you."_

_ "You don't mean that." She stated matter of factually, "What about your brother, and Woody, and all your other friends that are on board?"_

_ "Damn it, Maddie, don't you get it? I'm madly in love with you."_

_ "No your not." she retorted, "It's just a crush, you'll get over it."_

_ "No, I won't. I know you feel something for me." he said taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to face him._

_ "Zack even if I did, I still wouldn't let give all this up for me." she replied turning her back to him. Taking off the jacket he had loaned her, she handed it back to him._

_ "Look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me." he challenged taking the jacket._

_ She didn't accept his challenge, instead she started to walk away from him, "I won't let it happen." she said over her shoulder as she continued away from him._

_ "It'd be as easy as breathing, you know?" he asked her retreating form._

_ She could hear the hurt in his voice at her rejection and stopped just short of the staircase that led back down to the ships main deck, "You need to meet someone your own age, someone who can make you their main priority. Just be my friend Zack, that's all I need from you."_

_ "Fine." He nodded his head and turned back railing. She had taken one more glance at him before she had continued down the stairs and from the way his shoulders were shaking she could tell he was crying. She regretted hurting him with another rejection, but in her mind, she had no other choice._

_End Flashback_

"...needless to say, after I got back to Boston I hated myself for what I did to him. I had broken his heart, and the reason I had given him those excuses was because I, myself was too scared to get in a relationship with him. I knew he was right when he had said that it would be as easy as breathing. The fact was, I had denied that I had had feelings for him for so long, that when he was finally old enough to start understanding what love is that I shot him down before I even gave him a chance. Things were awkward between us for a while after that. But then Maya came along and everything seemed to go back to normal, at least for him. It was at that point that it hit me like a sack of hammers. I was in love with Zack, but it was too late to do anything about it." she concluded.

"You were wrong." Cody stated looking his friend in the eye, "Maya, put him through this ridiculous test before they got together. Trying to make him prove to her he had given up his player ways. If I'm getting what your saying, it hit you right around that time, had you said something, through an e-mail or anything, he would given up on her in a heartbeat."

"That's what I figured, but I thought he'd be better off with her." she replied, "He was still on the boat, and I didn't want to have to put him through the strain of a long distance relationship."

"Then why didn't you tell him how you felt when you found out Maya had broken up with him?" London, who had remained silent till this asked.

"Because I had put myself back into the state of denying it." Maddie answered, "And now I regret not giving into him that night on the ship."

"I can understand that, Maddie. Now you need to tell him that. But only when he comes to talk to you." Cody told her.

"I kind of did." she said tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, "The words I love you kind of slipped out during an argument we were having on the way back here. I think that's why he kissed me."

"And why he ran. He's still had feelings for you all this time, but he feels like he's betraying Maya's memory by moving on. Which in turn scares the living shit out of him." Cody stated looking over toward the street, "I'll talk to him, he's gonna have to get this race worthy, and if I know him he's gonna want my help." he continued motioning toward the new, white 2009 Mustang that his girlfriend had just bought his brother and was now leaning against.

"Thanks, Cody." Maddie smiled, drying away the last few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Hey, don't mention it." Cody said giving her a quick hug, "I want to see him happy again and I know, for a fact that you can make him that way and so does he deep down. Here take this and give me hand with these." He handed her the key to the Camaro that his brother had tossed to him when he had ran into the hotel.

"Okay." she nodded getting into the car and starting it up.

"London?" he questioned holding out his hand.

"Oh..." she caught on when she saw his hand up and dropped the keys to the new car into it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he walked over to the driver door.

"I was just thinking, that maybe, had I given up on the spoiled, selfish, stupid rich girl act before I did, maybe I could have helped them a lot more." London replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, things happen for a reason." he said to her as they got into the Mustang and he fired up the engine, "They both had something to learn from this. Now they just need to find their way to each other."

"I guess your right." she looked at him as he pulled away from the curb, with Maddie in tow behind him. They drove the cars into the garage and parked them on either side of Cody's Corvette.

Zack ran to the elevator as fast as he could, dodging around guests in the process, "I can't believe I just did that." he said to himself as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet waiting for the elevator car to arrive, "Damn it, why did I do that?"

*_Because you never stopped loving her.* _said a small voice in his head.

"Yes I did, I gave up on that when she shot me down on the ship." he told the voice.

_*Ha, yeah right. Keep telling yourself that, and hey maybe one day you'll believe it. But I know better.* _the voice shot back cockily singing the last four words.

"But what about, Maya and the baby?" he asked.

_*Dude, no offense, but I'm gonna be very blunt here, she's dead. She decided to go Africa and leave you behind. I understand it hurts and it's hard to except, and it may even be a little scary, but you know as well as I do, Maya would want you to be happy and the baby would want the same.*_ the voice answered.

_Great, I'm fighting with myself now, God I must be going insane._ Zack thought.

_*Yeah, you are fighting with your self, over something you shouldn't be. No matter what, you know I'm right. And by the way your not insane.* _the voice stated.

"God, What do I do?" he asked.

_*Only you can answer that.*_ and with that the voice in his head went silent.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Zack grumbled to the empty elevator as he stepped off of it on the twenty-third floor.

Walking over to his and his family's suite, he opened the door and walked in.

"I really need to figure this out." he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Figure what out?" Carey asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey mom." Zack greeted upon seeing her.

"Hey, son. Now answer the question." she prompted.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Zack said, trying to avoid her question he made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Zachary Martin, answer my question!" she promted again, this time a little sterner.

Zack stopped mid stride and cringed at the use of his full name. Turning back to her he relented.

"Maddie said she loved me, and I..." he stopped mid sentence.

"You what?" she asked.

"Well, I...kind of kissed her, but." he replied

"There's a but?" she questioned raising an eyebrow, the smile that had appeared on her face when he had said he kissed Maddie slowly slipping away.

"Yeah, I sort of ran away right after." he finished.

"You didn't?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Oh, Zack." she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "Why did you run away?"

"I got scared. I'm afraid to put myself out there again. I did once already. I opened up completely. I gave everything, my heart, my soul, my virginity, and for what. What did I get in return?" he asked, "I got nothing, I lost her and a child. I don't know if could handle going through that again. Anyone I've ever had feelings for I've lost."

"What do mean?" his mother questioned.

"Well first there was, Max. I had feelings for her and right before we got on the S.S. Tipton she moved across country. Then there was Maya and you know the story there, I gave her everything and how does fate repay me?" he challenged tears now streaking down his face, "By taking that away from too. I can't allow myself to fall again. If I do, I could loose her too and I don't want that to happen." he finished, his voice breaking on the last part of the sentence.

Carey saw her son's knees start to give out as he was overcome with emotion and she was across the room in a flash wrapping her oldest boy in her embrace. Leading him over to the couch she helped him sit down. Laying his head on her shoulder, she rocked back and forth trying sooth him as his body was rocked with sobs, "I can't loose, Maddie too Mom, I just can't." he cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know." she replied, "But if you don't take a chance, you'll never find out what it's like. You'll never get to experience all that life can offer you."

"I don't know, Mom, I'm so scared right now it's not even funny." he said lifting his head up off his mother's shoulder and wiping some of the tears away, "I don't want loose, Maddie, and I also don't want to betray Maya's memory either."

"Sleep on it. Don't try making your decision right now." Carey intoned cupping her son's cheek with her hand and wiping a stray tear that had escaped away with her thumb.

He nodded, "I think I'm gonna take a shower first though."

Standing up from the couch he walked to his bedroom, grabbed a change clothes, and went into bathroom closing the door behind him. As the bathroom door closed, the front door of the suite opened to reveal three faces, Cody, Maddie, and London all with shocked expressions.

"How much did you hear?" Carey asked the three softly after she heard the water start running.

"Pretty much all of it." Cody admitted, unable to look his mother in the eye.

"Well, now you know why he's so reluctant to put himself out there again." she said looking at the blonde young woman standing about six inches behind her other son, "by the way, you look nice, both of you." she added looking from Maddie to London who had chosen to wear a sparkling pink spaghetti strap top and black short skirt, along with black, high heeled, buckle sandals, as well as a dark blue denim jackett.

The two nodded their thanks before Maddie turnned to leave, "I'll talk to later, Cody. Goodnight Carey." she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Yep." Cody nodded.

"Night, Maddie." Carey added.

London walked up to him, "I'll see you later tonight?" she asked not sure after what they had overheard if he would want to stay with his brother.

"I don't know yet, I need to check on him. Make sure he's okay, you know?" he replied.

"Yeah, I know." London smiled at him, "That's part of what made me fall in love with you." she continued. Leaning up, she captured his lips in a kiss.

"I love you, London." he said after they broke apart.

"I love you, too." she smiled again, hugged him, and turned for the door.

"I'll text you in a little while to let you know if I'm coming up." he called after her retreating form.

"I'll be waiting." she told him as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Zack stood by the door of the bathroom, having just turned the water on. He had heard the front door open as he had closed the bathroom and had done so, so the people who had walked into suite and his mother would think that he was busy. Listening in he had heard their entire exchange. Turning around, he leaned his back against the door, _Well not what I thought would happen and not the way I would have chosen for Maddie to find out about everything. Fate, why do you hate me so?_ He thought as he stripped down and got under the cascading water.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. You know drill, if you liked it enough to shoot me a review, please do. I went a little differently then I had originally planned, but I think it turned out well. If you want a sneak peek at what Zack's new Mustang will look like when he's done, take a look at my profile avatar. It might take a little while, considering I just changed it but trust me when I say it'll be a little while before the finished project is in the story.

_Countrygirl19:_ Thank you again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know you liked the fact he kissed Maddie, but he's not quite ready to take that full step and open back up just yet.

_Killerm1:_ Thank you for the review, it made me laugh. Didn't quite expect you to comment on the car being blown up, or as you put 'Boom goes the car.' lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry there's no more destruction yet. Give me time though there will be more coming. I can already picture it in my mind. Just stick with me. Here's a small hint for you, be glad I saved the Camaro, LMAO.

_And to everyone else reading this:_ Thanks for giving me a little bit of time out of your day, hope you are enjoying it. And I hope some of you will pop me review to let me know if you are.

Thanks again to everyone, It means a lot to me that your giving my story a shot.

Sincerely, Goldjackal17


	6. Chapter 6: Opening Up 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life Series, Disney does.

Chapter 6: Opening Up part 2, Dreams

Zack stood in the shower, as the water ran over him, his thoughts turned back to the events that had unfolded over the past few hours. From winning the race, to his car being destroyed, to the argument he had had with Maddie on the way back to the hotel, which had led to her admitting that she loved him, to when he had kissed her, and then ran. Anger slowly began to build up inside him. Sure he had been angry earlier when he had watched as Richie pulled the gun out from inside his jacket and squeezed off the rounds that had blown up a week of his life. But the anger he felt now was double that and this anger was turned toward himself. Anger over the fact that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get over the loss of Maya and his child and move forward with his life.

"Why is this so hard?!" he yelled, as his right hand balled into a fist and struck the wall in front of him. Shaking of the little bit of pain that hitting the tiled wall had caused he washed himself down, rinsed off, and got out of the shower. When he turned the water off he heard a knocking at the door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"You alright, bro?" his brothers voice sounded a little worried.

"I'm fine." Zack said through the closed door.

"What was the thump I heard?" Cody asked.

"I punched the wall." Zack answered, while toweling himself dry.

"Why did you hit the wall?"

"Because I felt like it." Zack bit out as he put his boxers and sleeping pants on. Opening the door he looked his brother square in the eye, "Why didn't you guys just come inside when you came up?" he asked.

The look on Cody's face went from worried to sheepish in a matter of seconds. It dawned on him then that Zack, even though the water in the shower had been running, had heard the conversation between him, his mother, and the two girls from inside the bathroom.

"We figured it best to not walk in on that." Cody answered.

"So you stood by the door and eavesdropped instead?" Zack accused.

"It's not like we tried to listen to what was going on in here." Cody intoned trying to diffuse any argument that might pop up.

Zack looked his brother in the eye, trying to see if he was lying. Seeing no sign of it, he nodded once and turned for their bedroom.

"Okay, fair enough." he stated as he opened the bedroom door. Leaving it open behind him for Cody to follow, which the younger twin did.

"Zack, what happened in the car on your way here?" Cody asked, as he sat down on his own bed.

Zack, who had sat down at the desk, looked over at his brother, trying to think of a way to avoid the question. When he couldn't think of a good enough reason, he decided to answer it truthfully.

"Me and Maddie had an argument."

"What about?" Cody promted.

"Me opening up." Zack replied, "Then, as we kept going back and forth, she ended up blurting out that she loves me. You know the rest of what happened. Considering you and London were outside the car when it did."

Cody nodded, "So then why did you run away?"

"Because, for some reason, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get over Maya and the..." he stopped short of saying the word baby, not sure if he could get it out without dissolving into tears for the second time that night.

Cody nodded again, knowing what the unsaid word was, "I know. I also know how hard all of this has been on you, and I'm sorry to say this, but I agree with what Mom said. You'll never know what life has in store for you, if you don't take a chance."

"I know, Cody." Zack retorted, taking the towel that had been draped across his shoulders and tossing it across the room into the hamper, "I wish it was that easy though." he added hanging his head.

"It'll get easier." Cody assured him, as he walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Zack said, looking up at him, from his place on the chair and getting a wicked grin on his face, "Now don't you somewhere to be and someone to do?"

Shocked by the sudden change in his brother, it took a minute for Zack's question to register and when it finally did Cody turned about three shades of red. Taking the hand he had placed on Zack's shoulder a moment ago, Cody smacked his brother upside the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zack asked, rubbing the back of his head to ease the stinging sensation that the smack had started.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the blatant reference to my sex life in that question." Cody shot back, "FYI, I was making sure you were alright. My brother is a slight bit more important then sexual intercourse, in my book."

"God, did you really just use the words, sexual intercourse?" Zack asked staring at his brother, trying not to laugh, and failing.

"Yeah, I did." Cody said, "That is what it's called."

"I swear we've been out of high school, for what, one month shy of a year, and you still have to sound like a damn textbook."

"What's your point?"

"It's funny." Zack continued laughing at his brothers expense, until Cody smacked him again.

"Hey, knock it off!" Zack exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Grabbing a pillow from his bed, Zack chucked it at Cody's head. Cody caught it just before it hit him and threw it back. Zack wasn't as lucky, even with all the sports he had played he wasn't expecting the pillow's return trip and got smacked square in the face with it.

"Truthfully though, are you ok?" Cody asked, after getting over his own fit of laughter from watching his brothers reaction to being hit by the projectile.

"I will be." Zack nodded, as he placed the pillow back on the bed.

"Alright, if you need me, just send me a message and I'll come back." Cody said, holding his cell phone up for emphasis and then putting it back in his pocket.

"Will do, now go and have, mad, passionate, sexual intercourse." Zack laughed again.

Cody grabbed the pillow off his own bed and chucked it at Zack. Expecting it this time, Zack snatched it out of the air and tossed it back. Cody ducked this one but got struck by a second seeing as how Zack had sent his own pillow flying again. Cody picked both of them up and tossed Zack's back to him, then placed his back on his bed.

"I'll see you later, Zack." he said turning for the door.

"Yep." Zack replied as he stretched out on his bed.

And with that Cody walked out the door, closing it behind him. Zack listened as Cody said goodnight to their mother and then heard the front door open and close. Rolling over on his side, after the events of the day, he had no trouble drifting off to sleep.

_**Zack's Dream**_

_ Looking around, he thought it was strange when he found himself sitting in the Aqua Lounge of the S.S. Tipton wearing a long sleeved, button down white shirt, tan pants, and black dress shoes._

_ "How can I be here, the ship was torn apart?" he wondered out loud._

_ "This is a dream." a voice stated simply from behind him._

_ Turning around, Zack gasped at the sight he saw. Standing not five feet from him was Maya,in a beautiful flowing white dress. Her brown hair was just as he remembered it and her light brown eyes had a sparkle of laughter in them._

_ "That's not possible...You can't be here...Your..." he couldn't bring himself to finsh the sentence._

_ "Yes, Zack. I'm dead. But weren't you listening? I just said not three seconds ago that this is a dream. Anything is possible when your dreaming." she smiled, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug, "Long time, no see stranger."_

_ He couldn't bring himself to believe it. Standing in front of him, was half of the reason for all his pain over the past months. But he gave in to it, knowing full well he would regret it later on when he remembered this dream. Although at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care to much as he wrapped own arms around his lost love._

_ Releasing him from her grasp she backed away and moved to sit down at one of the tables. He followed her example and sat down beside her, "Why are you here?" he asked._

_ "I came to talk." she replied, looking him in the eye._

_ "Okay, but then answer me this. Why are we in the Aqua Lounge?"_

_ "I don't know, you tell me, it's your dream after all." she shot back at him with a giggle, "It is kind of ironic though, don't you think? The place I broke your heart, is the same place I'm going to mend it."_

_ He was lost for words by that statement._

_ "Hmm, that's a first. Zachary Martin, speechless." she giggled again, at her own humor._

_ "Okay, enough laughing at my expense." Zack said, a little offended._

_ "Sorry, I got a little carried away." Maya apologized, sobering up._

_ "What did you mean by that?" he questioned._

_ "Mean by what?"_

_ "The place you broke my heart, is the same place your going to mend it?"_

_ "That's why I came to talk to you. I came to tell you that it's time for you to move on. I'm gone and there's nothing we can do about that now. You however have a full life ahead of you and you need to stop moping around and embrace it."_

_ "But..."_

_ "No buts!" she cut him off before he tried to make an excuse, "Zack, I understand you loved me, but no matter how you slice it you've always been **in love** with, Maddie. I was just a detour on your road to her." Maya explained, putting emphasis on the words in love._

_ "That's not true, you weren't a..."_

_ "Yes, I was." she cut him off again, "I was just a stepping stone on your way to her. She is the one you belong with and that's not gonna change. And you need to embrace that."_

_ "I don't know if I can." he admitted, as a few tears escaped his eyes and found their way down his cheeks._

_ "I do know you can."_

_ "How?" he asked, "do you know how many times I've wished I could have been with you on that plane? Do you know how many times I've thought about causing myself to join you? Either by driving my car into the Harbor or some other way."_

_ "Yeah, I do. And I'm glad that it never happened. If it had, I would've found a way to send you back. We are not, Romeo and Juliet!" she scolded, "My time in the world is up. Yours however, is not. So no more thinking about doing stupid shit. You deserve a long and happy life and you can have that with, Maddie. All you have to do is get your head out of your ass and realize it." she added._

_ "I don't have my head, up my ass!" he fired back a little frustrated by her comment._

_ "Yes, Zack you do." Maya nodded, looking at him._

_ He could tell by the look on her face that she meant business and was leaving no room for argument._

_ "Maya, it's not as easy as your portraying it to be." Zack defended himself._

_ "Yes, actually it is." Maya replied, "Tell me something, Zack. Why do you hang on to me so hard?"_

_ "Because, I love you, and the baby." he answered, matter of factually._

_ "Yes, we've already gone over that. You may have loved me, but you've always be **in love** with, Maddie." she said again, with the same emphasis as before, "And by the way, Marion is a beautiful name for the baby. Even without you knowing whether it was a boy or girl."_

_ "Well, Mr. Moseby was kind of a strong support for me when you died, so when your parents asked me what I wanted them to put on the headstone, I figured that would work."_

_ "Have you told him?"_

_ "No, only Mom, Cody, London, Maddie, and me know. Cody found out by reading your last letter to me, and London and Maddie overheard me and Mom talking."_

_ "You should. He deserves to know."_

_ "I guess your right." he nodded._

_ "I know I am. About all of it." she stated, looking at him with the same no arguments look on her face as before._

_ "Yeah, I suppose you are right about it all." he said, "I still don't like that you called yourself a stepping stone and a detour though." he added._

_ "Sometimes the truth doesn't always sound good." Maya smiled, "And I'm glad you finally agree with me. So tomorrow when you get up, I want you to go to Maddie and tell her everything. Tell her you love her, tell her your ready to move on with your life with her. But before I go, there's someone here who would like very much to meet you." and with that she pointed to a spot behind him._

_ Turning around to look, his eyes fell on the smiling face of a little girl, with Maya's hair and face, but had his bright blue eyes wearing the same, if not for the fact that it was smaller, dress as Maya. He could feel the tears flowing freely down his face now as she came up and raised her arms up toward him. He knew exactly what that gesture meant, so he reached down and picked her up. Setting her down on his lap he looked into her eyes, and a quiet sob escaped his throat._

_ "Hi, Daddy." the little girl said as she made her self comfortable on his knee, "Why are you crying?" she asked._

_ "Because, I lost you before I ever met you." he answered wiping away some of his tears, only for them to be replaced with new ones._

_ "Daddy, don't cry. You never really lost me, I've been right here all along." Marion said as she placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart._

_ He was lost for words again, this time at his daughters statement and more tears spilled down his face. He enveloped the little girl in a tight hug before releasing her and putting her down._

_ "Now, Daddy stop crying and go be happy." she said as she walked over her mother, "Can you do that for me and Mommy?"_

_ He didn't trust his voice, so instead of talking he just nodded._

_ "Promise?" Marion added._

_ "I promise." Zack said, his voice breaking._

_ "Good." the little girl nodded and smiled, "Mommy, I'm tired, can we go home now?" she asked turning to look up at Maya who had stood up and walked around the table._

_ "Sweetie, you go ahead, I have one more stop to make." Maya replied._

_ "Nah, I'll wait for you." the little girl said reaching up to her mother._

_ Maya reached down and picked her up, then looked back at Zack, "Remember, we love you and are always with you. Goodbye, Zack."_

_ "Goodbye, Maya. Goodbye, Marion. And thank you."_

_ With their goodbyes said, Maya with Marion in her arms turned and walked out the door. Zack watched them until they disappeared._

_**End of Zack's Dream**_

Zack sat up in bed and looked over at the clock, it flashed 3:00 am at him. Running a hand through his sleep tousled hair, he laid back down and drifted back off this time into a dreamless sleep.

Maddie walked into her suite, having just left the Martin's. She took off Zack's jacket and hung it in the coat closet right inside her door. Turning to the empty suite she walked over to the couch and sat down still reeling from what she had overheard. Not only had Zack lost Maya, he had lost a baby in that plane crash too. Tears began to form in her eyes as she finally knew why he kept himself so distant from everyone besides his family. The nights events, having taken their toll on her she stood back up and made her way to the bedroom. Not even having the strength to change into her night clothes she took off the borrowed boots, stretched out on the bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep until some time after three o'clock in the morning, when she had what she thought was one of the strangest dreams of her life.

_**Maddie's Dream**_

_ Maddie found herself sitting in the Lobby of the Tipton. Looking around she found it oddly empty, except for two other people standing in front of the Candy Counter looking over at her. A young woman and a little girl both wearing flowing white dresses. Both of them also had long brown hair, but where the young woman had light brown eyes, the little girl had blue. Maddie had seen those eyes before, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out where. Looking down at her self she saw that instead of the outfit she had worn to Zack's race, she was now in light blue sundress and sandles that had a slight heel._

_ The two others walked up to her._

_ "Mommy, she's pretty." the little girl said, looking between her mother and Maddie._

_ "I know, sweetie." the young woman replied, with a small smile on her face. Turning her gaze from the little girl, which Maddie now knew was the young woman's daughter, she extended her hand, "Hello, I'm Maya Bennett and this is, Marion." she introduced herself. The little girl waved, with a big smile on her face when her name was said._

_ Everything dawned on Maddie with just that simple introduction. She had seen those eyes before, but in a different person's face. Zack's face, "Hello, I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick." she replied, shaking Maya's out stretched hand._

_ "It's nice to finally meet you, Maddie." Maya said as they released each others hands._

_ "I don't understand, how are you here?" Maddie asked the question that was eating her alive._

_ "This is a dream, Maddie. Do you know what's wonderful about dreams?" Maya replied with a question of her own._

_ "I don't know how to answer that. There are a lot of wonderful things about dreams." Maddie intoned._

_ "Anything is possible in dreams." Maya said, looking into Maddie's chocolate colored eyes._

_ "Very true." Maddie nodded, mentally kicking herself for not coming up with that._

_ "Would you like to know why I'm here?" Maya questioned._

_ "If it's not too much to ask."_

_ "I'm here to talk to you about, Zack."_

_ "What about him?"_

_ "Well, I know right before you fell asleep you had a fleeting thought, that maybe you should just give up on him. I'm here to ask you not too."_

_ Maddie was taken aback by that statement, yeah that thought had gone through her mind. But as quickly as it had reared it's ugly head, she had thrown it away. There was no way she would ever give up on Zack, "I wasn't planning on it." was all she said._

_ "That's what I thought, but I had to make sure." Maya replied, "On that note I have a couple more questions for you."_

_ "What are they?" Maddie asked politely, not sure where this was headed._

_ "Do you love him?" Maya questioned._

_ "Yes, more then life itself. He means everything to me." Maddie answered, infusing her voice with every ounce of sincerity she had._

_ "Good. Because he deserves someone who will love him for who he is. I can tell from the way you answered that, that you do. Now another question I have for you is, why did you turn him down when he asked you to be with him before?"_

_ "Because, I thought he would be better off without me. Plus I didn't want him to have go through the strain of a long distance relationship. I had denied that I had had feelings him for so long that it was automatic. I shot him down before I ever gave him a chance and I regret it to this day."_

_ "Another good answer, which brings me to my final question. Well more a request really." Maya said._

_ "What is the request?" Maddie asked, looking into Maya's light brown eyes._

_ "Please, take care of him and don't ever leave him. He's been through a lot in the past months and it's hurt him badly."_

_ "I know, and if I can get through to him, show him how much I love him, I will. I'll take good care of him. As for leaving him, I don't think anything besides me dying would ever be cause enough for me too."_

_ "Thank you, Maddie. You don't know how much we appreciate this." Maya said motioning to herself and her daughter, "You'll be good for him."_

_ "Thank you, too. You made me realize that he means more to me then even I realized." Maddie nodded, offering her hand to the younger woman._

_ "It's a shame we never met when I was alive, we would have probably been good friends." Maya smiled as she grasped Maddie's hand and shook it again._

_ "As long as we wouldn't have ended up fighting over, Zack." Maddie laughed._

_ Maya joined in on the laughter, "Wouldn't have happened. I would have been the one telling you to give him a chance. He really is a great guy."_

_ "I know." Maddie stopped laughing but her smile didn't waver, "your right we probably would have been good friends."_

_ Maya looked at the watch that adorned her wrist, "Well, we're out of time. It was nice to finally meet the woman who has always held Zack's heart. Goodbye, Maddie. Take good of yourself and of him too."_

_ "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." and with that said, Maya nodded once again, scooped up her daughter, and headed for the door of the Tipton Lobby, disappearing after she was through it._

_**End of Maddie's Dream**_

Maddie's eyes opened as soon as Maya had disappeared in the dream, "Thank you, Maya, and I will take care of him. I promise you that." and with that, Maddie rolled over and fell back to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you all liked Maya's cameo appearance, and hopefully this will kind of redeem me in the eyes of some of you Maya fans out there for killing her off.

_Countrygirl19:_ As always I'd like to thank you for your review. I'm sorry if this chapter takes away some of the realistic feeling this story has had so far. I think it turned out well though. Please let me know what you think?

_Killerm1:_ I'll say thank for the review first. Second I'm glad I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, that's one of my goals as a writer. As long as I can keep you on the edge of your seat, I can keep you interested. I don't if this chapter will keep you on the edge or not. I hope it does. Please let me know if it does?

_And to everyone else:_ Thank you again for taking time out of your busy day, and joining me in my world. I hope enjoyed this chapter. Stayed tuned, it's far from being done!


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Up 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life Series, Disney Does.

Chapter 7: Opening Up part 3, Looking Back and Moving Forward

Zack woke up again around eight o'clock that morning. Rolling out of bed, he walked over to the dresser. Selecting a comfortable pair of blue jeans, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it, he dressed himself. After he had all that put on he grabbed a pair of socks, put them on and walked out into the main room of the suite.

"Morning, Zack." Carey greeted, seeing him exit the bedroom.

"Morning, Mom." he repeated back to her.

"Did you want some breakfast?" she asked as he walked past her to get his shoes.

"Nah, I'll eat on the way." he replied, putting his sneakers on and lacing them up.

"Where are you headed?" she questioned, watching him grab the remote for his Lamborghini off the table by the door, "Must be somewhere special if your taking that."

"I'm going on small road trip." he told her, "And I'm gonna see if Maddie wants to go with me."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't worry, Mom it's nothing like that. I'm going out to Maya's grave." he explained, easing the worry he knew his mother was having over him inviting Maddie on a road trip.

"But, aren't you afraid she'll ask questions...nevermind." she stopped herself short remembering that Maddie had overheard the two of them talking last night.

"That's why I'm going though. I'm taking her with to tell her everything." he answered honestly, "It's time for me to move on with my life. I've been dwelling on the past so much that I've nearly forgotten how to live properly. It's time I closed the Maya chapter of my life and begin another." he added, dawning a black wind breaker.

"Okay, just be careful." Carey said with a smile. The old Zack was slowly starting to show through and it made her happy to see that.

"I will, Mom." he walked over to her, gave her quick hug, then turned back around and walked out the door.

"Good luck." Carey added quietly after the door had closed behind him.

Zack walked across the hall and knocked on Maddie's door. When she didn't answer he knocked again.

"Hang on a minute." called Maddie's groggy voice from the other side of the door. The door opened and she looked out at him, "Oh!" her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a circle before she closed the door in his face.

"Um...Maddie, is everything alright?" he asked through the door. He couldn't help himself from smiling though and couldn't blame her for closing the door on him considering her serious state of bed hair.

"Yeah, hang on a second...ow." her heard her reply from the other side of the door.

After about five minutes, she opened the door again and motioned for him to come in.

Looking down at her he grinned when he saw that her hair was a little bit less disheveled then it had been when she had opened the door the first time, "What had to make yourself pretty for me, Sweet Thang?" he teased, using his old nickname for her.

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder, but didn't deny it, "What did you need, Zack?" she asked meeting his eyes with her own.

"There's something I want to show you, but it's an eighteen hour round trip? I was wondering if you would go with me?" he asked, a little skeptical of what her answer would be.

"Where is this, that you want to show me?" she questioned.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." he stated, gaging her reaction.

"Wow, isn't that like...five hundred miles from here?"

"Five seventy-one, to be exact." he replied, remembering the last time he had driven there.

"What are you wanting show me?" she asked.

"I'm going there to close a chapter of my life, I'd like you there with me when I do." he answered, hoping she would get the meaning behind that.

It dawned on her, then that he was going to Maya's grave, "Okay, if your sure you want me along?"

"Positive." he nodded, "I've kept all this bottled up for too long. Your the person I want to share it with first."

"Let me get ready." Maddie said, agreeing to go along.

Zack sat down on the couch in the center of the room, "Take your time." he smiled, relived that she said she'd go.

She nodded and went back into the bedroom. Grabbing a quick change of clothes she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

While he waited for her to be ready, Zack leanded back on the couch and turned on the TV, channel surfing for a few minutes, he decided on a music station. He watched as the videos on screen changed every few minute, bobbing his head along to the beats of each song.

Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and her sneakers. Stopping beside the couch, she waited for him to notice she was standing there while still toweling her hair dry. It took him a minute but when he did notice her standing there, he stood up. He watched as she drug towel through her damp blonde tresses. Unconsciously his hand went from hanging at his side to cupping her cheek. Slowly he leaned toward her.

Her heart rate increased when she realized how close he was getting and not a second later their lips met again. Unsure at first whether he would pull away and run again, she waited. When he didn't break away from her she slowly started to kiss him back. The towel she had been using to dry her hair slipped out of her fingers and fell to floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He was afraid at first, when she wasn't kissing him back, thinking maybe he had overstepped and was about to break away when he felt her start to respond. When her arms found their way around his neck, his went around her waist. The feelings that went through him from her response were incredible. All of a sudden he felt like he was flying and like fireworks were exploding in his head. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he truly loved her.

It was the same for her, she felt like she could take on the world. Channeling every ounce of her feelings for him into the kiss. But as with all good things, they must eventually come to an end and this was no exception. They broke apart from lack of oxygen. She leaned herself into him not quite ready to be completely free of his embrace.

"Wow." was all that came out of his mouth when they broke apart.

"Yeah, wow." she repeated.

Knowing full well though that he wouldn't be able to give himself fully over to her until the task he had set himself was completed. He released her from his arms, looking into her eyes again he saw the fear that had entered them upon pulling back.

"I'm not gonna run again." he assured her, and with that the fear in her eyes dissipated, "I love you, too much to do that again."

Her face broke into a wide smile upon his declaration, "I know I hurt you once before. I'm truly sorry for that. I should have said this then. I love you, with all my heart, Zachary Martin."

"That's good to know, and that was in the past. Now it's time to move forward." he smiled back, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, knowing he forgave her for the time she had rejected him on the S.S. Tipton. She walked over to the coat closet, pulling out his leather jacket she offered it to him.

"It looks better on you." he stated simply, shaking his head.

Smiling, she put on, "Let's go."

He didn't have to be told twice. Walking over to join her by the door, he took her hand in his and they walked out of the suite and down the hall to the elevator.

Coming out of the elevator into the Lobby, he spotted Mr. Moseby standing at the front desk, "Can you wait here a minute?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, I can." she nodded.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head he walked over to the hotel manager. She watched as they talked and saw Mr. Moseby's eyes brim with tears on one of Zack's statements. The next thing that happened surprised her. Mr. Moseby wrapped his arms around the younger man in a fatherly like hug which Zack returned. Maddie waited as they exchanged a few more words. Mr. Moseby nodded and extended his hand to Zack. Zack shook the older man's hand, then turned and walked back over to her.

"We can go now." he said, as he came back to her side taking hold of her hand again.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her out through the tunnel to the parking garage. She was taken by surprise though when he took her over to the steps that led to the upper levels.

"Aren't your cars down here?" she asked as they began ascending the stairs.

"All but the one we're taking." he replied, with a small smirk.

They ascended two more flights and came out in front of two doors and a guard booth. She gasped, realizing that somehow Zack had gotten a hold of a car that the hotel considered high security.

The guard tipped his hat to Zack as they walked passed the booth. Pulling a pass card out of his jeans pocket Zack slid it through the reader beside the door. He opened it and they walked through. Looking around she saw ten cars, all of foreign make, and all expensive. After placing the pass card back in his pocket, Zack pulled out a black and silver key-less entry remote and tapped the unlock button twice. Laughing at the look on Maddie's face when she saw the lights of the jet black, Lamborghini Aventador flash on, then off.

"Before you ask, it wasn't my idea," he started, "London ended up feeling bad after the hauler carrying her summer wardrobe crushed the '68 Camaro Convertible, our dad gave me and Cody. So she took us out soon after we got back to Boston and bought us these as repayment." he motioned to the black car and the silver one sitting right next to it.

"Geeze. She really does go all out now a days, doesn't she?" Maddie asked as she walked to the passenger side.

Nodding his head, Zack walked over to the driver door and both of them got in. After sitting down and closing the doors, he reached up and locked the remote in its place in front of his right knee causing the cars power to turn on. He flipped the red cap that covered the start button on the center console, pushing the button, the cars engine came to life with growl.

Opening the storage compartment in the center he pulled out a small remote and clicked the button once. The big door at the end they had come in rose up. He pulled out of the parking space and drove the car out the door. After clearing the opening he clicked the button on the remote again and the door closed behind them.

He followed the ramp from the top level of the garage all the way down the road and they were off. Headed for Maya's grave and for him to finally close that chapter of his life. It took about 10 minutes to get from the hotel, to the toll road. Zack turned up the westbound on ramp and after paying the toll, took off down the highway.

Maddie, who had been silent since they left the hotel, reached over and took hold his right hand which had been resting on the center console. He looked down as she intertwined her fingers with his and smiled. After the last time she had shot him down on the boat, he had never thought he would be in this position with her.

"You know, I don't get it. Out of all the guys in the world that you could have had, why choose me?" he asked.

"Because, out of all the guys I've known, your the only one who has ever treated me like more then just a piece of meat." she replied, looking over at him with a small smile, "You've always treated me like a princess. No other guy has ever done that."

"What about that rich guy, Jason? The one we helped you try to fool in to thinking you were rich?"

"After he left the Tipton, I never heard from him again."

"And that scholar guy, who looked sorta like Zac Efron?" he asked.

"Yeah, some scholar he was. He was only looking to get in a Boston girl's pants." she answered, a little bit of a bite behind her words.

Zack didn't ask about anymore of the guys she dated in the past after that. He also made a mental note to kick that Zac Efron wannabe's ass if he ever ran into him again. They lapsed into another comfortable silence as he drove. A little while later he felt her grip on his hand slacken a bit and looked over at her. Sure enough, she had fallen asleep with her head leaning against her window. He chuckled to himself as he continued to drive, changing course whenever the built in navigation system told him too.

While Maddie slept, he had time to reflect on everything that had led him to where he was now. Smiling, he shook his head as he remembered his first race. He had been lucky to win that one. Marcus had ridden along with him and to this day his African American friend was still apprehensive of riding in any car with Zack behind the wheel.

_Flashback_

_ Zack had been moping around for the past three weeks. His brother had gotten so tired of it that he had called in reinforments. That's how Zack now found himself sitting in the driver seat of Marcus' supped up Nissan 350Z staring at the instrument cluster._

_ "Ok, you know how to drive," came his African American friends voice as he got in the passenger side, "Now, Racing is a little different then just your daily driving. You've got to be precise on everything you do. You also need to keep an eye on all your gages that way you know if the car starts to have problems." Marcus explained._

_ "Anything else?" Zack asked._

_ "Everything else is pretty strait forward. But make sure, and I can't stress this enough, that you do **not** over rev the engine or shift to quick. Over revving can cause you loose speed, shift to early and you lose traction in the rear end. Do you understand?"_

_ Zack nodded, "Make sure to be precise, keep an eye on the gages, don't over rev, and don't shift to quickly." he counted each thing off on a finger as he repeated it back._

_ "Right. Here." Marcus handed him the key._

_ Zack took it and started the car. Revving the engine a little he smiled at the sound. Releasing the parking break, he put it in first gear and pulled the car up in line with the other three that were there._

_ "Hey, Lil' are you sure about letting him do this?" asked a voice from outside the car._

_ "Yeah, Ronnie. He needs somethin' to do, otherwise he'll just sit in that hotel till he rots!" Marcus replied through his open window._

_ "You and your cars funeral!" Ronnie called back as he got ready to start the race._

_ "Ignore him." Marcus intoned to Zack, upon seeing that his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, "You'll do fine, just relax and listen to the car."_

_ Zack nodded again, revving the engine a little more, he visibly relaxed a little upon hearing the purr of the engine._

_ Ronnie's left arm raised, pointing to each car with his other hand he counted down, then dropped the left arm on the word go. Zack released the clutch and floored the accelerator peeling the back tires in the process, he started to fishtail a little. After correcting himself, he pushed the pedal back to the floor and took off. He got the hang of it pretty quickly over taking two of the other three drivers with relative ease. The third however was not so easy. As Zack came up behind him he slammed on his breaks, causing Zack to rear end him and stall the car._

_ "Son of a bitch!" Marcus exclaimed, as he was thrown against his harness, "I'm gonna kill him!"_

_ Zack pushed the clutch in and fired the car back up. Putting it in first he took off again just as the two he had already passed started to gain on them. Marcus was fuming in the seat beside him as he sped through three of the six gears of the transmission then slamming it into fifth. Coming back up on the leader, Zack was ready for any tricks he might try this time. When the driver slammed on his breaks again, Zack veered the car to the right and shot up beside him. Taking a quick glance to his left, he saw the guy try to slam into his side and veered away. This happened twice more until the other driver got smart to what Zack was doing. He faked another try and Zack veered to the right again only to realize to late that the other guy had been faking. As Zack tried to come back in line correctly on the road the other driver slammed his car into them. It only took Zack a second but after righting himself from the slam, he looked over to Marcus who looked about ready to go through the roof of his car._

_ "Dude, chill out, I've got this. Just watch." Zack tried to reassure his friend, for all the good it did. Marcus just stared out the front window. If his ears could of, they would've had steam pouring out of them._

_ "Mother fucker!" was all Zack's passenger said._

_ Upon seeing his opponent try for another slam, Zack pushed the brake pedal down and the other driver lost control, spinning out, his car ended up right in Zack's path. Acting on instinct Zack hit the breaks and spun the steering wheel toward the other lane. In the process throwing the car he was driving into a drift._

_ "Shit!" he exclaimed trying right himself, only to flip the drift's direction the other way, "Damn!"_

_ "Just follow it through!" Marcus hollered._

_ Doing as he was told Zack flipped the drift back the other way just in time to go around the other car. Not being far enough away though, his front bumber scraped the others rear._

_ "Didn't mean to do that!" Zack said as he righted himself once again just before crossing the finish. Hitting the breaks he came to a stop_

_ As soon as the car stopped moving, Marcus threw the door open and got out. Ready to knock the other guys teeth down his throat. He stopped when he found his path blocked by Woody._

_ "Get out of my way, Woody!" Zack heard Marcus yell as he got out of the car himself._

_ "No, he's not worth it!" the heavier boy said._

_ "Do you not see my car?" Marcus bellowed out, pointing at the beat up piece of machinery, "Do you realize how much that's gonna cost me to fix!"_

_ "You aren't gonna be able to fix it." Woody stated, pointing to the car also._

_ "Why not?" Marcus asked looking back at his ruined car, "ZACK MOVE!" he yelled, seeing liquid pouring out of the bottom and sparks flying out of the engine block._

_ Zack dove out of the way just as the car exploded into a ball flame._

_ "FUCKIN DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Marcus screamed upon seeing his car go up in smoke, "That son of a bitch is DEAD!" he growled trying to dart passed Woody._

_ Woody grabbed onto the back of Marcus's hoody and drug him back toward him._

_ "LET ME GO!" Marcus yelled, struggling to free himself._

_ "Not gonna happen!" Woody grunted, keeping hold of the other boy._

_ The sound of sirens snapped Marcus back to reality._

_ "We've gotta bail out of here!" Woody said, darting over to his own Mitsubishi Eclipse Syder, getting in, and starting it up. He pulled the car over to Marcus who dove into the back seat thanks to the top being down. Woody pulled up to Zack just as he was standing back up._

_ "GET IN!" Woody yelled, as the sirens came closer._

_ Knowing full well what would happen if he was caught, Zack didn't need to be told twice and jumped over the passenger door and into the seat as Woody slammed the gas pedal to floor and took off away from the scene._

_End Flashback_

Zack could still remember Marcus's ranting about his destroyed car the whole way back to the Tipton. Ever since that day, Zack had been racing and loved every minute of it. He was always happiest behind the wheel of a car. He looked over at the sleeping woman beside him.

"Well, till now that is." he said quietly to himself.

Looking up at the clock, he realized they had been on the road for a good three hours. Taking a quick glance at the gas gage, he saw he only had an eighth of a tank left and knew he better stop at the gas station and refill it. Keeping an eye on the signs on the side of the road he saw there was one coming up in about five miles.

He turned down the off ramp, and followed the next road up a little ways till he came upon the gas station the sign had advertised. Pulling in he went up to the pumps and killed the engine.

"Maddie?" he said, lightly shaking her left shoulder. When she didn't respond he raised his voice a little, "Hey, Sweet Thang?"

At the invocation of his nickname for her, she responded, opening her eyes she looked around, "Where are we?" she asked.

"A gas station." he answered with a smirk.

She gave him a look.

"What? That's a legitimate answer." he grinned, ducking as she went to smack him, "Alright, we're a little ways out of, Newburgh, New York." he relented, opening his door and getting out.

"How long was I asleep?" she questioned, following suit.

"About 2 hours, you fell asleep a little bit before we hit, Springfield and slept the entire way through, Connecticut." he replied, going around to her side of the car and opening the gas cap.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." she apologized with a sheepish look.

"It's all good. That's what I get for waking you up early, after keeping you out late the night before." he said with a small chuckle as he pumped the gas into the car, "I'll remember that for future reference."

She smiled at that statement, it helped to cement the fact that they now had a future together and nothing was going to change that if she could help it. Watching as he finished pumping the gas, her eyes followed him as he walked back over to his side of the car and reached in. She heard him hit the dash board and a second later come back out of the car stuffing something into his pocket.

Seeing her watching him, he came back over to her and whispered in her ear, "My stash of emergency cash."

"How much is there?" she asked.

"A little north of ten grand." he replied, to which she went slack jaw, "Feel lucky, your the only one besides me who knows about it." he added.

"If you keep that kind of money in your car..."

"Cars. There's a stash in each one. All hidden in secret compartments I installed myself." he cut her off.

"Geeze, why are you guys still living in the Tipton, if you have that kind of cash?"

"Cause, Mom doesn't want to move." he stated simply.

"But, if you keep cash in your cars, then you just lost a fair amount of money the other night, when your Mustang was destroyed."

"Nope, took it out the night before when you met me in the garage, right before I got out of the car." he grinned, walking past her and up to the entrance to the small store.

She followed him inside, still a lit flabbergasted at the fact that he had normally at least twenty grand just lying around. They used the restroom, grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a drink each, then went up to the register.

"Nice car, kid." the older gentlmen behind the counter said, motioning toward the Lamborghini through the window, "That'll be...seventy eight, fifty five."

"Thanks." Zack replied, handing over the cash.

"We don't see a lot of those come through here, so when one does it's a treat." the clerk smiled, handing Zack his recepit.

"It was a gift." Zack stated, taking the small slip of paper and pocketing it.

"You two have nice day, now." the clerk nodded to both him and Maddie.

"You too." Zack said with a polite smile, taking the bag of stuff of the counter and heading for the door with Maddie in tow.

They got back in the car. Reaching up in front of him, Zack took the wad of cash back out of his pocket and put it back in the small open cubby hole under the steering wheel. Maddie watched as he closed it and was surprised to see it blend perfectly with the rest of the dash board. Unless you knew about it being there, you'd never find it.

He started the car back up, pulled out of the gas station, and headed back to the highway. Turning up the on ramp, the hit the interstate again and were back on track, headed for Pittsburgh. It took them another forty-five minutes before they crossed the border of, New York into Pennsylvania.

"This scenery is beautiful!" Maddie exclaimed, fifteen minutes after they crossed, staring out her window in awe.

"I know, Pennsylvania is beautiful state. The mountains look even better then this." Zack nodded, "Mom wanted to do a little site seeing the last time when we went home. So I've seen some of the stuff this state has to offer. It also has some of the best hospitality you ever want to find." he continued as they passed two semis.

"You ever thought about vacationing here?" Maddie asked glancing over at him.

"Not really, but it probably wouldn't be a bad place for a vacation." Zack nodded after thinking over it for a few minutes, "Especialy considering it's home to the first ever Hershey's Chocolate Factory. Which, coincidentally is now Mom's favorite place in the entire United States." he added.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. She's a woman, and one of a woman's best friends is chocolate." Maddie grinned.

"True, considering it's one of the few things, if not the only thing that can keep her sane during a certain time of the month." he laughed.

"Hey, that's not something to joke about!" she scolded.

"It is when you grew up in a family that had a full time Mom and only a part time Dad." he retaliated.

Maddie thought about that for a second, "I didn't know that ever bothered you." she replied.

"It's not that it really bothered me all too much, it's just it would have been nice of he would have been around more often then he was." Zack stated.

He looked at the clock again and was surprised to see another hour had passed while they were talking, "We're making decent time."

She nodded when she noticed the time herself, "Around what time do you think we'll get there?" she asked.

"Well we pulled out of the Tipton around nine thirty, so probably somewhere in the realm of six thirty or seven o'clock." he said, quickly glancing at the navigation screen to see where they were and seeing they were only a few miles out of, Hazleton, "That is if we hopefully don't run into any road work." he glanced at the screen again, "Which apparently we will be in about another hour."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"The car's navigation system has real-time traffic updates. At least the road isn't closed though. That can be a pain in the ass. Especially in this state."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the first time, when we came out for the funeral, we only ran into three areas of road work and none of it was closed. The second time, it was just me and Mom, we ran into about seven areas and the detours added a good three hours to the trip."

"How many times have you come out here?"

"This will be the third."

"What was the second time for?"

"To see something that wasn't completed in time for the funeral."

"Which was?"

He sighed, she had asked a question which would make him explain everything. He hadn't planned to do that until they were at the cemetary.

"If you don't wa..." she started, but he silenced her by raising his hand up and shaking his head.

"It's okay. As you know, Maya was pregnant when the accident happened. Well her parents weren't overly excited, to say the least. They decided it'd be better not to broadcast that their daughter was pregnant out of wedlock to the entire funeral. So when we got there, they pulled me aside and asked me about it. I told them the story of what had happened on the ship, and the fact that the condom had broken. They still weren't happy about it, but they at least were more hospitable. It kind of surprised me really, they had been so nice to me in the letter they had wrote and when Cody had talked to them over the phone. But face to face, they were kind of brutal. I found out later on though, after the funeral that it was Mr. Bennett who was overly mad at me. Maya's mom pulled me away again soon after the end of the service to apologize for the way her husband had treated me and asked me then what I wanted the baby's name to be, so they could put it on the stone. I gave her a name and told her that I'd find a way to help pay for everything." he explained.

"Is that all or is there more?" she asked.

"Well the second time me and Mom came out here, was to see the Headstone. One of the nights we were here, I left Mom at the motel we were staying at and took a quarter of what the funeral cost, to Maya's parents. Her father, apologized to me himself that time. He explained to me that for a while he had blamed me for Maya's death until they found out that she had decided to change to an earlier flight. They found out that the pilot on the flight she had changed too was a hotshot and was know for trying to fly through bad whether. Maya's flight was no different. He tried flying through a pretty bad storm before they were even out of Africa and the plane got struck by lightning. The engines on the struck wing exploded taking the wing with them in the process." he continued, stopping for a minute to wipe away a few tears that had escaped during his story.

"Do you want me to drive?" Maddie asked, seeing his emotional state.

"No...I'm okay." Zack replied, "When I gave them the money, they tried to refuse it but I wouldn't let them. I had told Mrs. Bennett at the funeral that I would try to pay half of what it cost. They thanked me and I told them that I would try to get the rest to them at some point. I figure while I'm here I'll do that too. If you don't mind?" he finished.

"I don't mind at all." she said staring at him, surprised that he had finally opened up to her completely, "So she died cause of some dumb ass pilot?"

Zack nodded, eyes still on the road in front of them, "Yeah, pretty much."

"I understand now though, why it was so hard for you to open up all this time." she consoled him, taking hold of his unoccupied right hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You blamed yourself too, didn't you?"

When he didn't answer, she knew she was right, "You know it wasn't your fault."

"If only we hadn't had..."

She silenced him this time, "No, Zack. It wasn't your fault. You both made a decision to have sex that night on the ship. She decided to go to Africa, not knowing at the time she was pregnant. She decided to take an earlier flight. But it's not your fault and it's not her fault either. The person to blame is the pilot. He's the one who decided to fly through that storm. He's the one who decided to try and show off. He's the one who flew the plane into danger with no regard to anyone on board." she said.

"Thanks, Maddie. I almost started to blame myself again." he glanced at her real quick, a sad but thankful smile on his face.

She squeezed his hand again, "Anytime."

For the rest of the trip to Pittsburgh, they talked off and on about different things which helped to pass the time. However there was no more said about Maya's accident or the funeral. They did run into a few patches of road work on the remainder of the trip but they were able to get around them pretty quickly only adding about an hour to their travel time.

They pulled into the cemetery around eight thirty that night. Zack navigated the car through it easily and stopped when he came to a certain row. Getting out he grabbed the bouquet of flowers they had stopped off and bought when they had arrived in Pittsburgh. Maddie got out of the car and followed him over to one of the graves.

The Headstone was beautiful, the engraving on it was a picture of Maya holding a baby in her arms. Maddie read the saying underneath the picture,

_**Beloved daughter,**_

_** You were taken out of this world, before your story was finished. You were taken from us by God's untimely hand. We know you are in a better place with him. You will be missed by many, as will the child you were carrying that none of us ever got to meet, Always.**_

_** Love, Mom, Dad, and Zachary**_

_** Maya Bennett, and Marion Alex Bennett-Martin**_

Bellow the names were the dates of birth and death. Though there was only a date of death for the baby seeing as though she had never made it into the world.

"Hey, Maya. I told you you I'd come back when I got the chance." Zack said to the grave, "Thank you, for everything. And for opening my eyes through that dream last night."

Maddie gasped when he said that, _So he saw her too,_ she thought watching him place the flowers in one of the connected vases on the side of the Headstone.

"I'll never forget you. But you were right, it's time for me to move on with my life." he finished, standing back up and walking back over to Maddie.

"I'll say thank you also, Maya" Maddie started, talking to the grave as well, "For appearing to me as well and bringing Zack and I together." Maddie smiled.

Zack just stared at the blonde woman standing next to him.

"What?" Maddie asked, meeting his gaze.

"She appeared to you too?" he asked.

Maddie just nodded in response.

"Wow, even when she's dead, she still covers all her bases." he smiled, remembering the way Maya always meticulously did things.

"Appaently so." Maddie said, meeting his eyes with her own.

Both of them looked back down at the headstone. Zack reached behind himself and pulled two envelopes out of his back pocket. Reaching into the pocket of his wind breaker he pulled out a Zippo Lighter, "Goodbye, Maya." he said striking the lighter, a small flame appeared on the wick.

"Are you sure about this?" Maaddie asked, stopping him just before he lit the letters on fire.

"Yeah, it's time to let go. These are just proof that I held on to long." Zack replied, putting the lighter to the corners of the envelopes and watching as the lit ablaze. Laying them down on top of the Headstone, they both watched as the flames ate away the two letters leaving nothing behind but a small pile of ash in their wake. A small breeze blew around them, and Zack and Maddie watched as it picked up the ashes that remained and scattered to the winds.

Turning around, they walked back to the car, got in, and drove away.

Somewhere in heaven, a young woman holding a little girl in her arms watched the two people standing at her grave, "Your both welcome." she stated watching as they turned around, got back in Zack's car, drove off, "Take care of each other. Cause you never know how long you have." Smiling down, knowing she had a hand in putting the two together, she herself turned around and walked into a bright light, carrying her young daughter along with her.

A/N: Phew, finally got it done. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer then I expected. But here it is, finally. I hope you all reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it took me four days to get it all down.

_Countrygirl19: _Thank you for your review, and I apologize for making you cry on the last chapter, that honestly was not my intention, but I should have known it would happen considering I myself was almost in tears writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think?

_Killerm1:_ Thanks for your review, and I'm sorry that the last chapter made you tear up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think?

_And to everyone else:_ Thank you again for taking time out of your day and life and joining me in my world. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope some of you will eventually let me know your thoughts on my story, but that's your choice. I'm just thankful that you've decided to read my story. Until next time.

Sincerely, Goldjackal17


End file.
